


之前没放上来的文集合

by GeiTang



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 【盾冬】孕期的熊吧唧

巴基一个人愣愣站在医院门口，看着手上的化验单，大大的眼睛里迷迷糊糊的，后知后觉的给史蒂夫打电话。

“史蒂夫，你......”会不会影响他工作呢？

“没事，你什么时候回来？”他会丢下工作跑回来的。

“好的，你注意安全。”巴基把电话放回口袋。

他以为自己胖了，本来没有想吃那么多，可是抑制不住的饿，史蒂夫也乐意把他养的圆滚滚。没有alpha在身边，作为omega的巴基看起来有点可怜，尽管他并不是纤细弱小型，可是脸上的迷茫和委屈可以轻易摧毁一个alpha的心，起码可以摧毁罗杰斯的。

饿了，巴基皱着眉头摸摸自己的肚子，原本硬实的肌肉已经变得软软的，那还是先解决饿肚子的问题吧。

巴基推着小推车在超市里挑挑拣拣。

蜂蜜，甜的，健康，对身体好，虽然史蒂夫平时不会让他吃太多甜食，但是现在……巴基低头看看自己的小腹，现在是两个人，买了。

面包也可以买两份吧，那牛奶也要买，不然等一下吃面包会噎住的，他现在动作不能太剧烈，如果等下吃面包噎住了对他们两个都没有好处，所以为了安全考虑，牛奶也是要的，买了。

太妃糖和小饼干，嗯，虽然好像对身体不太好，但是如果宝宝爱吃呢？巴基委屈的把手放在肚子上，如果宝宝爱吃可是他却连这一点都没有办法满足，太残忍了，巴基自顾自的心疼的眼泪快掉下来了，他绝不要宝宝受这个委屈，买了！

等巴基提着购物袋出门的时候，看着人来人往的街道，明明他来的时候没有这么多人，巴基对于人群并不适应，他出门的时候史蒂夫会陪着他，拉着他的手，而他只需要享受的史蒂夫带给他的安全感。

但是现在不行，他得勇敢。

巴基抱着手里的食物向医院走去，至于为什么不回家，他想到今天早上晕倒在家门口的时候吓坏了邻居，如果突然又不舒服，在医院门口就方便的多了。

史蒂夫赶到的时候巴基正在坐在医院门口的台阶上吸手里的牛奶，显得无辜极了。

史蒂夫在接到巴基的电话时以为巴基想他了，美滋滋的回到家里，得到的却是早上他被送进医院的消息，史蒂夫是最勇敢的alpha，可是什么事情落在巴基身上他就慌了。

史蒂夫跑过去把巴基拉起来，吓掉了小熊手里的牛奶盒子，一路狂奔过来他也累坏了，直接一屁股坐在了往台阶上，然后把巴基放在自己身上，动作相当自然，当巴基落到那个温热的怀抱里时眼睛里还是落在地上的牛奶盒。

“巴基，你哪里不舒服？”  
“我的牛奶......”  
“什么？”  
“我没有饱。”

委屈的声音瞬间击碎了史蒂夫强大的心脏，但是他突然瞥到了巴基身边的购物袋，只剩下蜂蜜和一堆包装纸了，史蒂夫咽了咽口水。

“可是巴基，那个……”

“不是我！”巴基窸窸窣窣地从小背包掏出那张化验单递给史蒂夫，“是宝宝。”

巴基紧盯着他的反应，史蒂夫看到这个的话应该会回去给他做宵夜吧。

“现在还有不舒服吗？”史蒂夫看起来很平静，但是巴基听得出来他的声音是在颤抖的，他乖巧的摇摇头。

“我们回家，上来，我背你。”

巴基软软的趴在史蒂夫背上，他今天精神紧张也累了，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。

“史蒂夫。”  
“嗯？”  
“宝宝也没有吃的很多，他不麻烦。”  
“……punk.”

等Steve把Bucky带回家的时候，他已经睡着了。

Steve轻手轻脚的把Bucky放在床上，脸贴Bucky平坦的小腹上，笑的眯起了蓝眼睛，露出了两排牙齿，要是Sam看到这个表情能笑他一年。

Steve英俊的面容因为这笑更加的璀璨耀眼，那种仿佛拥有了全世界的喜悦，那种欢欣鼓舞满心满眼的满足，Steve抚摸着眼前人软软的肚子，直到Bucky揉着眼睛醒过来。

Bucky委屈极了，Steve在捏他肚子上的肉，他果然嫌弃自己胖了，本来以为回家之后会有机会吃到宵夜什么的，结果Steve......

Bucky生气的挥开Steve的手，然后翻了个身背对着他，对，他是说过宝宝吃的不多，可是肚子饿这种感觉太真实了，他不知道是不是所有的孕妇都是这样，但是Steve没有责任吗？他做爱也不戴套呢！

“Bucky？不舒服吗？”

忍无可忍了，Bucky猛地转身，被子盖住了大半张脸，只露出湿漉漉的眼睛，无声的控诉着床边的人。可是Steve只是看着他，眼里的紧张显露无疑，让Bucky有一点心虚。

“赔我的牛奶。”原本硬气的控诉变成了软软糯糯的请求，Bucky恨不得咬掉舌头。

Steve松了一口气，没有不舒服就好，他把Bucky用被子裹紧，然后进了厨房。等他端着意大利肉酱面出来时，发现光着脚Bucky站在门口直勾勾看着他，手里的盘子。

Steve狠狠的皱着眉头，把盘子放在餐桌上，快步过去把Bucky抱起来，然后放在椅子上。

“在家里也要穿鞋，不然会生病的，肚子里还有宝宝，照顾好自己，可以吗Bucky？”

Steve知道Bucky也有血清，可是只要想到今天他晕倒的时候自己不在身边，Steve恨不得给自己一拳，他需要让Bucky重视这些。

Steve蹲下给Bucky套上拖鞋，饿的不行的人已经开始吃盘子里的面了，Steve很擅长做这些，起码比Bucky擅长，味道很好。

“可以。”Bucky吃完最后一口面，抬起头来回答Steve，“我可以，嗯......”

他把眼光放在了冒热气的煮锅上，然后眼巴巴的瞅着Steve，Bucky知道要怎样让Steve心软。

“可是......”

“宝宝也想吃，Steve please.”

Steve的底线在Bucky摸到自己肚子的那一刻碎了一地，默默的拿起盘子转进了厨房，顺便把热好的牛奶放在他面前。

“赔给你的。”

Bucky枕在Steve的腿上任由他揉自己吃撑的肚子，舒服的Bucky直哼哼。

“没有下一次了，Bucky，太多了，晚上吃那么多对身体不好，要当妈妈的人了......”

Steve在Bucky脸上看到了迷茫，他不懂，Steve在他额头上亲了一下，他相信Bucky，就算不懂也会保护好他们的小宝贝。

“以后一天三餐，可以吃下午茶，甜食要......”

本来懒洋洋的人绷紧了身体，环住了他的腰。

“要少吃。”不是戒掉就好，Bucky放松下来。

其实作为准父母，Steve比Bucky冷静不到哪去，他也慌张，这个小天使来的太突然了，他应该带Bucky回到布鲁克林，有一间干净温馨的公寓，他们可以做好一切的准备等待新生命的降临，就算Bucky不知道要怎么照顾自己，他们也可以去医院咨询去学，而不是像现在这样，在幽暗的安全屋里焦躁不安，Bucky不知所措的眼神像定在他心上一样。

Bucky觉得自己从Steve眼里看到了愧疚，他有些着急，他想说点什么，可是他现在也很迷糊。

“Steve！”Bucky扑到他的怀里，“意大利面很好吃，你做到最好。”

Steve哭笑不得的揉揉他的头发，你看，他的Bucky只因为意大利面就会觉得满足，或者是要跟他在一起就会满足。

“我爱你，Buck。”

从Bucky怀孕开始，Steve完全就化身家庭煮夫，他想给Bucky更好的环境待产，可是安全屋确实没有这样的条件，所以他在喂Bucky这方面尽力做到最好，Sam和Nat有时也会来蹭饭，后来就变成了经常蹭饭。

Bucky在孕吐期间，每天都恹恹的，原本很好的胃口变成了闻一下就趴在厕所吐的昏天黑地，那段时间Bucky圆圆的脸颊都瘪了下去，Steve心疼但是也没有办法，《孕妇食谱大全》变成了必修课，能哄Bucky可点汤也好啊。

Steve每天这么甘之如饴的照顾着，变着花样的准备Bucky的一日三餐，看着他的肚子一天比一天圆，气色一天比一天好，看着Bucky依赖他的眼神，Steve突然觉得这样的生活也不错。

就这么等啊等，夫夫俩终于盼来了Bucky的预产期。Steve把无措的准妈妈Bucky按在医院的病床上，在怀着对宝宝的憧憬中，被坐在床边一样激动的Steve明确的吩咐了。

“我们这段时间就待在这儿，暂时不回家。”

Bucky点点头，他也很紧张，但是，他摸摸自己的肚子，是他和Steve的宝宝，只要想到这些就很甜蜜很幸福，虽然离开家还是不适应，可是他会陪着自己，Bucky知道。

可是他们的宝宝迟迟没有动静，Bucky瘪着嘴戳戳自己的肚子，求助的看向Steve，后者哭笑不得的捏住他的手，Bucky慢悠悠的下了床，扶着后腰。

“已经一个星期了，总这么躺着，好累。”

Steve也很无奈，可能宝宝太喜欢你了，他是这样安慰Bucky的，现在已经不早了，可是Steve还是搂着Bucky的腰跟他在走廊散步。

Bucky走不了多久就累了，水肿的腿直打颤：“宝宝真是折磨人啊！” 

“多甜蜜的折磨。”Steve亲亲他撅起的嘴唇。

现在的天气已经不算冷了，像Bucky说的，如果宝宝能在春天出生就好了。Bucky扶着后腰，正要坐下，又被Steve一把抱了起来。 

Steve紧张兮兮，一屁股率先坐下，将他抱在怀里：“冷的。” 

“唔……”坐在人肉垫子上，Steve的腿并不软不过却胜在温暖，Bucky搂着他的脖子，Steve则心疼的揉着他因水肿而酸痛的腿。

“Steve。”

“嗯？”

“我有点害怕......”

Bucky没有这样直接说过他会害怕，害怕生宝宝，害怕自己无法胜任一个母亲，Steve紧贴着他的额头。

“我在这儿。”

Bucky生产的那天，Steve快把医院的墙捶裂了，Bucky进手术室前疼的苍白的脸他会永远记得。所以当哭嚎的宝宝被抱到他面前时他并没有什么好脸色，他只想快点看到Bucky。

见Steve铁青的脸，护士抱着孩子的手有些僵硬，貌似，这位爸爸不喜欢宝宝吗？

“让我来吧！”Nat及时救场，接过宝宝，抱在怀里，“嘿，Cap，小家伙长得真漂亮，像你！” Sam的话也没引起Steve的注意，他现在心里眼里都只有Bucky一个人，他承受了那么多疼痛才生下宝宝，这个小东西把他折腾坏了，这让他有些不喜欢这个小团子。

Sam看了一眼Nat，后者表示我来搞定。

“唉，你说怎么办？Bucky拼命生下来的宝宝，某人竟然不稀罕也不喜欢，待会Bucky知道了一定会难过的，是不是Sam？”

Steve因为Nat的话僵了一下，飞快的看了一眼她怀里的孩子，结果小家伙也在看他，一模一样的蓝色眼睛狠狠的击中了他。他不自觉的接过香香软软的小家伙，在她鼓鼓的脸上戳了一下，小家伙“啵”的吐出一个泡泡，旁边的两人看着Steve僵硬的动作，默契的翻了个白眼，但是也真心为他们开心。

Bucky醒来的时候，感觉全身像是散架了一样，疼痛，酸麻，他睁开眼睛都费力。Steve抱着宝宝凑到他身边。

“真好。”Bucky的声音几乎小的听不见。

“嗯，真好。”Steve贴着他的脸，宝宝被夹在中间发出“咯咯”的笑声，Steve亲亲又睡过去的Bucky。

“辛苦了，宝贝。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熊吧唧的后续~  
> 关于和宝宝争宠这件事

Steve从Bucky嘴里夺下最后一根磨牙饼干，他擦了擦额头，要顶着爱人委屈谴责的目光做这种事太难了，但是他怀里的小小熊快要哭出来的表情同样具有杀伤力。

“Bucky，宝宝他......”

“你以前也会叫我，宝宝......”

Steve觉得自己的心脏裂开了。

Bucky捏了捏脸颊的肉，我觉得自己胖了不少，坐月子的时候就吃了很多，但是Steve不以为意，觉得他生产对身体的伤害太大了，每天换着花样给Bucky补，连来蹭饭的Sam都胖了许多。

“你已经抱不动我了吧。”Bucky的眼神飘到丈夫怀里的小小熊身上，垂下了眼睑。

Steve能感受到自己的心脏掉在地上，摔碎了。

Bucky的产后生活并不顺利，该死的海德拉在他脑子里放的指令经常让他在夜里以为一点小动静就惊醒。在没有宝宝之前，Bucky一般会在Steve的怀里拱一拱，像受惊吓的树袋熊，抱着他的人会轻轻的拍拍他的背，Steve嘴唇很软，印自己额头的触感也很好，Bucky很喜欢被Steve温柔好闻的信息素裹住的感觉，这个时候身下略显拥挤的床会变的像布鲁克林的公寓里的沙发垫一样舒服，他贪恋是Steve的怀抱，一贯如此。

直到有一天晚上Bucky醒来的时候没有，迷迷糊糊的想钻进身边人的怀抱，摸到却是一片凉意，睡眼惺忪的人瞬间清醒，却看到Steve赤裸上身的抱着吮吸着自己手指的小家伙左右摇晃，动作比他熟练的多。Steve看上去已经很困了，小家伙的大眼睛还盯着自己苦笑的Daddy。

“我吵醒你了吗？” Steve在他脖子上亲了一下，痒痒的，Bucky摇头。

那天晚上他们的小小熊霸占了中间的位置，Bucky把头埋在小家伙的肩膀旁边，他身上特有的奶香味让人安心，再看看旁边大一号的睡颜，看起来他已经困的不行了，Bucky把手伸过去放在他的手心，Steve下意识的握住。

这样很好，睡觉。

可是后来Steve每天晚上起床哄小家伙的时候，Bucky总会在下一秒醒来，看着他们家这个小捣蛋鬼“折磨”他Daddy，Bucky希望自己可以哪一天比Steve更早一步醒来，这样Steve可以睡个好觉。可是这一天还没有到来，Steve就跟他提出去客厅睡觉。

“你都不知道你的黑眼圈有多重。” Steve没资格这样说他，好像他自己不照镜子一样。

本来Steve每天晚上起来哄孩子是为了让Bucky能好好睡觉，结果现在事与愿违，看着Bucky越来越重的黑眼圈他要心疼死。

Bucky一个人躺在床上，平时有点挤的床一下子宽敞了许多，他需要靠Steve给的一个晚安吻度过黑夜吗？很难。所以白天的Bucky更加无精打采了，Steve不能躺在他身边，那罪魁祸首呢？

躺在摇篮里的小小熊打了个喷嚏。

臭小子每天晚上都霸占Steve的怀抱，Bucky忿忿的咬了一口饼干，味道还不错？他翻了翻盒子——磨牙饼干。

等Steve抱着小家伙出现在客厅的时候，那一盒饼干就剩残渣了，Steve夺下最后一根的举动彻底激发了Bucky几天下来埋藏的情绪。

气氛尴尬极了，Bucky意识到自己刚刚干了什么，跟孩子吃醋吗？天哪，他真的不像是个当妈妈的人。

酝酿好了要怎么道歉的话已经涌到了嘴边，怀里突然一沉，Steve把小家伙塞进他怀里，Bucky觉得自己要完蛋了，Steve真的生气了，连孩子都不管了吗？他要怎么办？

“Steve......啊！”

Steve把他抱了起来，公主抱，他怀里还有一个小肉团子，可是Steve看上去毫无压力，并向愣住的他眨了眨眼睛，Steve真好看，Bucky不合时宜的想着。

“如果你有这样的想法，证明我这段时间做的很成功，是不是？” Steve抱着他坐到沙发上，温柔的吻落在Bucky的眼下，怀里的小家伙学着Daddy在Bucky的脸上亲的满是口水，Bucky又贴着他的脸把口水擦了回去，引来小家伙“咯咯” 的笑个不停。

他刚刚居然叫他的小天使臭小子，Bucky检讨自己，Steve看着他们的互动也松了一口气，如果Bucky吃醋他也许会很开心，但是跟他们的宝宝吃醋他还真不知道要怎么调解。

Steve以为事情都解决了，可是晚上Bucky抱着枕头走到他旁边的时候Steve还是惊了一会儿，他们都没有说话，直到Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，爬上沙发，整个人压在Steve的身上，被压住的人发出夸张的闷哼，吓得“做坏事”的人赶紧捂住他的嘴，结果发现这个讨厌鬼含笑的眼神，气的Bucky在他的锁骨上咬了一下。

“好了，不闹了。” Steve严肃的在他屁股上拍了一下，Bucky脸红了，真的是，用一张正义的脸做下流的事，Steve最擅长这个。

“......今晚不行，宝贝。”

“我没说要！”

“哇——！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Evanstan】人类的本质

（一） 

新开的酒吧真不错，就是旁边叽叽喳喳的Chace太烦人了，Sebastian舔舔唇，没有搭理他。 

手机铃声被掩埋在爵士乐里，显示人：punk。 

“你俩真恶心。” 

不用猜也知道那位给他的昵称是什么，这种黏糊糊的肉麻感更像是高中生的热恋期，而Chris和Sebastian都30多岁了。Chace也懒得说话，这对小情侣吵架了倒霉的还能是谁呢？ 

“控制狂……气死我了……”酒杯砸在桌上的声音刺耳极了，“我都猜到他要说什么了，‘为什么要大晚上往酒吧跑’，好像如果我不在家下一秒就能凭空消失，我缺了Chris就生活不能自理吗？开玩笑，我就是在这儿喝到被酒保赶出去也绝不可能回去！” 

听听这说话的狠劲儿，Chace表示自己都快信了，如果不是那双染上笑意的眼睛不停的往手机上瞟的话。 

Chace擦了擦表盘……三……二……一。 

Chris赶来时Sebastian已经喝高了，刚刚放狠话的男人现在挂在男友身上扯都扯不下来，Chace看着已经软成一滩水的好友，Sebastian揉了揉眼睛，口齿不清的冲着Chris哼哼。 

“你给我……嗝……抱紧点！” 

（二） 

一个小时前。 

Sebastian到底还是接了电话，当然也没让电话那边的人等多久，Chace看了，一共十秒，比他接自己的电话还快。 

“Sebby……” 

Chace不可置信的盯着脸红的Sebastian，这是什么撒娇的怨夫语气，对面的人是Chris还是Scott？这也太惊悚了。 

“嗯？” 

绯红的脸上得意甜蜜的样子，Chace毫不怀疑这个一米八的男人内心有个少女在尖叫。 

“我想你……” 

“想你想的发疯……” 

“你真应该回来看看我为你疯狂的样子……” 

事实证明，Sebastian真的很好骗，不，应该说是被爱情滋润的傻瓜，连他都听得出来这些情话绝对是Scott在gay吧调情用的。 

Chris把纸条塞回一脸冷漠的弟弟手里，抓起外套就往外走，Scott看到他如释重负的表情，看来效果还不错 

“记得销毁。” 

呵，兄弟。 

（三） 

他妈的他就不该听一个醉鬼的话！ 

热闹的人群里Chace像一个失恋人士，形只影单，不停给自己灌酒，路过的女士看他的眼神渐渐出现了同情，胆子大了甚至向他抛媚眼传递性暗示。 

F××k you！Sebastian！ 

昨天Sebastian被Chris架走的时候，给好友发了一条明晚继续的邀约短信。可笑的是自己居然还真来了，真要命。 

第五个电话，这个不接就走人。 

“嗨，Chace……” 

“你别告诉我你还没起床，甜心宝贝。” 

“我没……啊哈……Chris……轻点……” 

Chace知道自己现在的表情一定很扭曲，这个信息量让他有点反应不过来。 

“待会儿，我……别咬……停……” 

“……你先忙吧。” 

再不挂电话他就该成Chris Evans黑名单上的前三了，当然，争不过总统先生。 

“Scott？出来喝一杯？” 

“Chris请你吃大餐？今天？哦，那好吧，下次约。” 

心情舒畅的男人优雅的抿着伏特加，嘴角的笑怎么也挡不住，有人比他更倒霉了不是吗？ 

（四） 

Chris喜欢这种从后面搂着爱人的睡姿，颈后清晰可见的吻痕让刚刚疲软的家伙又有了抬头的趋势，半/勃的异物摩擦着疼痛的臀/肉，Sebastian咬住抚摸他唇瓣的手指。 

“也许我们该聊聊我的小猫为什么要挠我？” 

没有得到回应，也不松嘴。 

“哦——”刚刚结束性爱的声音该死的性感，“是不是上周末有位女士往我衬衣口里塞……” 

“不准你说！”Chris的小猫发脾气了，坐在他的腹部，看起来高傲的很，其实累的直晃悠，靠Chris放在他腰上的手才没倒下去。 

“Seb给我一亲亲……” 

Sebastian给他的吻出奇的用力，嘴唇肯定肿了，不疼 但是Chris还是发出夸张的叫声。 

“嘶——” 

“我，我咬疼你了吗？” 

Chris把小猫不安分的手按在自己胸口，热度和强有力的心跳让Sebastian安静下来。 

“太酸了，宝贝。”Chris回吻他，“不过我喜欢，特别特别喜欢。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【盾冬】嗨爪官方CP  
> 是沙雕

首先，Hail hydra！ 

我是海德拉的一名光荣的敢死队员，你们比较熟悉一点的称呼就是——九头蛇小兵。 

我在九头蛇待的时间不长，是这个庞大的组织体系中的一员，在加入之前我一直以为这是一个炫酷的组织，只要我加入，就有和其他的同志一样低调冷酷的全黑制服以及霸气的标志性头套，所到之处寸草不生什么的，也没有那么夸张，反正总得死人就对了。 

呵呵，什么都没有，穷逼组织好意思吗？连制服都不统一。后来关系好的敢死队员告诉我，那是以前，长得丑的才需要套头套，现在进九头蛇还要看颜值，我摸摸自己的脸，平衡了。 

我的上司叫布洛克朗姆洛，长得又凶又好看，是我男神没错，但是那优越的身材和凶神恶煞的气息让我毫不怀疑——只要我多看一眼他就能原地揍死我。我偷看过他洗澡，被打得神志不清，我知道这样略猥琐，但大家都进浴室脱光光了，不小心瞥了两眼至于吗！ 

对于这个的说辞，我上司的上司深以为然，至于我为什么会认识他，大概是一起在医务室擦药结下的深厚友谊吧。史蒂夫罗杰斯，海德拉队长，比我男神更受欢迎的存在，但是也更加冷血和残忍，每次看到那些拼命往队长面前凑的小兵我都觉得九头蛇人均受虐狂。 

他被打得挺惨的，比我还惨，看起来是用了什么金属制武器，这么俊一张脸咋下得去手啊，我毛骨悚然，队长都被打成这样了还不敢吱声，也许是敌方太强打输了很没面子，队长游离的眼神里透着一丝丝可惜。 

我觉得我们组织非常有前途，队长这种屡战屡败（我不是第一次在医务室见到他了），败了还想战的战斗民族精神让我热血沸腾。 

直到我被调去照顾冬日战士，以及帮忙保养他的铁臂。铁臂，金属臂，金属制品，原来如此，感情您老人家是偷看冬兵洗澡被揍了，觉得可惜是因为没看够，屡战屡败是不只看了一次。 

我们组织迟早要完。 

关于冬日战士，他既不是我的上司，也不是一样等级的敢死队员，作为一个神秘的资产，冬日战士出任务都带着护目镜和面罩，我一度以为他长得磕碜，还暗戳戳地鄙视过，后来罗杰斯队长摘下他的面罩喂他吃奶油蛋糕，我才知道这个被敌方称为“鬼魂”的可怕杀手摘了面罩真是一点威慑力都没有，圆圆的脸大大的绿眼睛萌死了。 

本来一开始我还挺震惊的，队长一身血的出现在冬兵护理室，差点没把老医生吓尿，我还好，毕竟也是见过世面的人，让我震惊的是他手上提着一小块奶油蛋糕，还洒了巧克力碎。 

“我亲自给你买的。”你笑那么温柔干嘛！一身血这样去蛋糕店人家没有报警吗？ 

“巴基。”呕，我冷漠的把脸转到一边。 

一个大男人你叫他鹿崽，我蹲在门口和好友说了这件事，本以为他也会起一身鸡皮疙瘩，没想到他一脸幸福地告诉我，他们是真的！ 

谁？谁是真的？ 

朗姆洛男神踹了我一脚，被发现偷懒的我战战兢兢地拍拍屁股上的灰，好友紧抓着我的手说羡慕我，我永远能在磕cp第一线蹦跶。不爱八卦的小兵容易被排挤，我现在才知道冬日队长和冬日战士是九头蛇官方cp。 

在我世界观崩塌之前，我又去医务室招罗杰斯队长，别问我怎么知道的，反正他出任务，找冬兵，医务室三点一线无缝衔接。 

“其实我们是好朋友。”我想也是，要真是情侣也不会揍这么狠啊，护士小心翼翼地把队长的手臂挂在脖子下面。 

大概是因为我任劳任怨，长相标致，终于有机会和队长冬兵一起出任务了，任务是给冬兵递刀递枪递水递零食，小小的任务不妨碍我和冬兵一起打枪这个大大的梦想，所以笑得有点狗腿地把枪递过去，装作没有看到队长警告我的眼神，他小声地说了声谢谢。 

任务圆满完成，我准备去买个鸡肉卷奖励自己，好贴心地准备问问冬兵要不要给他带个汉堡什么的，然后我就看到了队长在啃冬兵的嘴唇。冒着被灭口的危险拍了照片发给好友，不再理会手机的疯狂震动。 

队长满意地和冬兵耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，好像是商量什么，我现在出现也不太合适，就带了两份鸡肉卷回去了，冬兵跟我道谢，我看着他乖乖吃饭的样子心里真的五味杂陈，也许我不应该太关心他，今天那把匕首刺进对方特工喉咙时冷漠娴熟的手法真的让我觉得这种无厘头的操心很多余。 

我能说什么？千万别让队长侵犯你？这谁敢啊？ 

“那个，你和队长是一对吗？”他摇摇头，“可是我看到你们……”我把大拇指贴在一起又分开，一个打啵的手势。 

“止血。” 

我花了一晚上时间才搞懂什么叫止血，或者是冬兵理解的止血，队长在亲吻他嘴唇的破口……缺那点血死不了人啊！洗脑机真的害人，常识都给洗没了，我咬着被角流出同情的泪水。 

最近不知道队长受了什么刺激，我经常能看到他肆无忌惮堂而皇之地亲吻冬兵。说实话我没有心情管这个，我男神受了很严重的伤，听说对方特工往他身上砸了一栋楼，不是包养的意思。他在里面做手术，我在外面扣墙，等我身心俱疲地回到九头蛇总部，好友急吼吼地跟我爆了一个惊天大料。 

“队长把冬兵打了？你扯淡呢？” 

这个时候我才意识到什么叫官方cp，就是整个组织的人每天屁事不干就看人家老两口谈恋爱。 

好友身形并用地跟我描述了一下事情的经过，如果不是他眼里深藏了对cp离婚的痛苦，我真的不想听他说这种没有意义的八卦。冬日战士因为这次任务受了相对严重的伤，毕竟我从没见他手臂脱臼，本应该好好静养的人却想方设法逃跑。 

队长不得已卸了他的铁臂，所以这玩意可以被压制吗？我思考了一下队长被那家伙打得挺惨时也笑得无奈，他不和冬兵起冲突，那是他心尖上的人啊，更别说打他，甚至让冬兵卧床好几天。 

“冬兵都哭了，哭得那么可怜。”好友看起来也要哭了，也是，作为双旦粉迷弟，有什么比正主亲自下场打架更让人糟心的呢，“队长下手狠辣没错，但没有这样对冬日战士过……他八成被精神攻击了，我的小可怜。” 

越来越离谱了，冬日战士才不是小可怜，更不会哭得像个小可怜，他是典型的战士，沉默寡言下手狠厉。 

另一个人扯住我的袖子，眼泪汪汪的，看起来像被女朋友踹了的老狗。 

“我以为他们就是切磋。”我的袖子被他拉去擦眼泪了，“我们冬冬——就一直喊‘No’，‘Please’，队长真的好残忍……也好性感……”我一脚踢开他，恶不恶心。 

他们希望引起我的共鸣，脸上出现了九头蛇成员不应该有的、多管闲事的正义。我的想法？我建议太傻了不要磕cp，吃糖吃肉全赶不上热乎的。 

再后来我依旧是冬日战士的专属护理员，他眼神里多了资产不该有的迷茫和探寻，还有一些期待，像是在等什么人，这是好事，大概吧，起码他知道自己想要什么，只是希望他这个样子不要让顶头上司看到，我私心不想他再坐上那台洗脑机。 

“你们是一对了吗？”我又问了一遍，他想了一会儿，点头了，如果那些傻蛋看到这一幕大概会尖叫着晕过去的吧。 

我很少在医务室见到队长了，如果他们出任务，冬日战士会把他的后背安排得明明白白，队长自然也不会让他的巴基受伤，偶尔一次我再见到他，问了一个Stucky未解之谜榜单No.1——队长，你到底对冬日战士用了什么精神攻击。 

“这样？我喊他小荡……”好了我不想听了。 

冬日战士和海德拉队长还是最佳拍档，也是最佳情侣，喜欢在任务结束后接吻，冬日战士不再觉得那是止血，至于他觉得是什么也不会告诉我，可能是爱？谁知道呢。 

我决定把这个回答忘掉，不然那群奇奇怪怪的傻子又要觉得“冬冬”心灵脆弱，队长恶劣又性感了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【盾冬】白首  
> 关键词：国家 子弹 鲜血 眼泪
> 
> Summary：如果他真的不在了呢？ 
> 
> 预警：主角死亡，BE
> 
> 国庆联文

美国队长在哪儿？咆哮突击队在哪儿？菲利普将军几乎捶烂桌子，他审判佐拉时史蒂夫罗杰斯就站在门外，一言不发，等那个怪物把红骷髅的计划全盘托出才离开，他早该发现的，咆哮突击队回来后只是换了身军需就再次离队。 

“队长的命令。”杜根撞开拦住他询问的士兵，面无表情地回答。 

队长没有下这样的命令，咆哮突击队不是专业的搜擦救援组，雪山随时能要了他们的小命，史蒂夫在乎每一个生命，而他最在乎的那个，没有回来。 

将军在得知巴恩斯中士出事后就见到了美国队长。 

“对不起队长，对于巴恩斯中士，我很遗憾，他非常勇敢，是不可多得的好士兵......” 

“救援队要经过您批准我才站在这里。”美国队长眼睛红得可怕，超级战士的威压让菲利普将军挺直背脊，“阿尔卑斯山的积雪很厚，比在集中营活下来的几率还要大，只要救援队及时，他就有可能活下来。” 

一年前他还不是这个模样，菲利普将军记得美国队长的成名之战，巴恩斯被纳粹俘虏时同样生死未卜，那时还没有上过战场的罗杰斯丝毫没有理会他拒绝派遣救援的命令，孤身一人闯进意大利后救出了所有还活着的战俘，博尔扎诺将永远流传美国队长的英勇事迹。现在他们从雪山归来，罗杰斯具体经历了什么他是不知道的，只是，美国队长在发抖，在请求。 

“你相信你说的这些吗？你知道战场上会有多少他这样的中士、下士失踪吗？”将军的声音近乎残忍，“你曾经为他创造过奇迹，没有第二次了，没人能活下来，如果遇上了雪崩，即使是专业救援队也无法生还，抱歉队长，我不会做出不值得的决定。” 

不值得。 

“巴恩斯中士，抱歉这样说，但他只是美国最普通的那种士兵，他们上战场，为国牺牲，也为了给战友留下生还的机会，我不会用更多士兵的命去换他这一条！”菲利普将军说了和一年前一模一样的话，“队长，如果是巴恩斯中士来选，你会清楚他的选择，”

每个人都不是最普通的士兵，史蒂夫转身离开，巴基是他的唯一，如果是其他人，即使是没有军衔的新兵蛋子，他们的家人也在祈祷属于他们的唯一能回家。 

阿尔卑斯雪山的信号并不能支撑通信，耳麦里呲呲的电波声夹杂着上级的怒吼，史蒂夫拍掉棉服上的雪，然后将队员和盾牌都留在军用车上。 

“队长——”杜根的声音几乎被风雪淹没，“我们是来帮忙的，我们能找到他！” 

森田拉住他，“我们在周边搜一搜，别给队长添乱，别让他操心。” 

“雪山那么大，我们让队长一个人去接那个混小子回来，然后他妈的在这里蹲着当懦夫？” 

“咆哮突击队没有怕死的！”琼斯冲他吼，随即将背上的枪抬了抬，“走，去接巴基小子回来。” 

史蒂夫非常不自在，除了巴基以外所有人都在看他，探究的，感激的，戒备的眼神，只有巴基在憋笑，憋得脸红了一片，史蒂夫只能偏头看他，巴基咯咯笑着靠上他的肩膀。天黑时他们必须在森林过夜，士兵们不敢生火，齐齐挤在车厢里，只有巴恩斯中士和史蒂夫不在这儿。 

巴基喘不过气来，不得不将史蒂夫推开一点，男人瞬间委屈地黏上来，叼住他的嘴唇一阵乱啃，直到两片唇瓣都被吸得红肿才放开。 

“你变大了还是那么混蛋。”巴基笑他，“可别跟别人说你的吻技是我教的，丢不起这个人。” 

史蒂夫有些青涩地抚摸他的腰线，“嘶——天哪，小混蛋……”巴基痛得抽气，可他一直在笑，像个没心没肺的孩子，史蒂夫赶紧掀起他的衣服检查，天太黑了，即使是超级士兵也只能看到一些青紫的伤痕，“你干嘛！想冻死我？” 

巴基夸张地叽叽喳喳，不动声色地将衣服从史蒂夫手里解救出来，他冷得打颤，眼前的男人却像一团火炉，他把自己整个身体陷进史蒂夫怀里，愉悦地开口，“你要是更绅士一点，就应该把外套披在我身上。” 

“好。” 

“晚了。”巴基亲亲他的下巴，“我现在不冷了。” 

史蒂夫的手臂越收越紧，甚至能感觉到巴基皮肉下的骨头。 

“你来救我的时候我以为自己看到了引路天使，原来我死了也是可以上天堂的。”巴基将眼泪藏在了史蒂夫的颈窝，“那其他人也一定是了。” 

“报告队长，107团没有逃兵。” 

史蒂夫很难在雪地里奔跑起来，积雪淹没了他的小腿，必须抬高再落下，这样滑稽的姿势加上不知什么时候刮来的风，他已经在雪地里摔了好多次了，有时候踩到一些畸形的石头也会踉跄地一个趔趄，也可能不是石头，史蒂夫从雪里踢出了一个枪支的配件。 

这里大概有被雪吞没的士兵。 

“蠢货！罗杰斯，哈，美国队长，让你和你愚蠢的队伍都滚回来！”将军破口大骂，对美国队长失望至极，“你现在该出现在战场上！罗杰斯队长，你拿着那面象征责任的盾牌当逃兵吗？” 

史蒂夫脚下不停，只是说，“我没有拿盾牌。”然后挂掉了通话，他只有一天时间，二十四小时而已，这段时间他是史蒂夫罗杰斯。 

“你呢，愿意跟着美国队长出生入死吗？” “才不，我得跟着那个不知道远离战争的布鲁克林倔小子，美国队长晚了点。” 

巴基的脸上还有些未痊愈的伤，被酒精灌得呲牙咧嘴，“最多和美国队长分享我的圣诞包裹，我希望有巧克力，不对，一定得他妈的有巧克力，要馋死了！” 

最后是史蒂夫背着这个醉鬼回去的，他们倒在行军床上，巴基的手胡乱梳理着史蒂夫的金发，而史蒂夫专心致志地解开他的扣子，在爱人的侧颈上留下烙印。 

“我要去、去拆包裹——” 

“现在？”史蒂夫尴尬地看着自己裤裆顶起的小帐篷，巴基已经晃晃悠悠地把东西从床底拖出来。 

包裹里面有些压缩食品，拐杖糖，一件棉衣，巴基撅着嘴翻空了也没找到心心念念的巧克力，拆开拐杖糖塞进史蒂夫嘴里，又咯咯地傻笑，“圣诞快乐，史蒂夫。” 

“哈！我就知道！”巴基愤愤地戳着信纸，“被瑞贝卡偷偷吃掉了！” 

史蒂夫无奈地捡起地上的盒子，里面还有一只被压瘪的千纸鹤。 

现在是什么时候，史蒂夫没法思考了，他整个人像是被冻住一样看着雪地里被血液浸湿的蓝色棉袄，那是巴恩斯夫人寄来的包裹里的，史蒂夫疯了一样手脚并用地爬到他身边，巴基双眼紧闭，脸上全是伤口和血污，史蒂夫想抱他，手却颤颤巍巍地使不出一点力气，左边的袖子只剩下一滩血，手臂不见踪影，史蒂夫跪在雪地里捂住他左臂的伤口，血从透着纱布渗过指缝，巴基受了很重的伤，晕过去了，那一定很疼，他该怎么抱他才能不碰到伤口？ 

“对不起，对不起......巴基，很冷吧，我背你，不会压到伤口的......”史蒂夫小心翼翼地蹭着他的脸，眼泪融合了冰渣，原来他在哭。 

“你疼不疼？疼可以咬我肩膀。” 

…… 

“巴基真坚强，你说107团没有逃兵，我知道的，我总能带你回去，你看，只要、只要等我一下。”

史蒂夫期待背上的人说，“你太晚了！”他总是这样说，给我披衣服太晚了，让我跟着美国队长太晚了，巴基最喜欢看他无奈又想笑的样子，开心得仿佛完成了多大的成就，眼角的纹路都在温柔笑意里沉浸。 

“快圣诞节了巴基，去年你写信让巴恩斯夫人也准备我的圣诞包裹......我收到了，詹姆斯告诉我的，我们的放在一起，等回去就领好吗？”

史蒂夫以为自己在笑，嘴唇都裂开了，但也就疼一会儿，残忍的四倍治愈力，“这次肯定有巧克力，还有千纸鹤。” 

“求你了，巴基，哥们，说说话......” 

史蒂夫一只手死死地护住巴基的腰，另一只托着他的屁股，摔在雪地里时成了脸着地，蹭破了一道口子，血液无比快速的干涸、结冰，他艰难地半跪在地上，膝盖几乎无法绷直，“好疼啊，巴基。”他好像找到了发泄口，咬着牙站起来继续向前，“你傻透了，疼都不知道说。” 

他们一直走，史蒂夫絮絮叨叨地扯着无关紧要的话，暴风雪越来越大，雪花沾上巴基蓝色的外衣和失去光泽的棕发，史蒂夫也好不到哪去，他们看起来像耄耋之年的老头子，头发眉毛全白了。 

“这个血清让我的新陈代谢变成了你的四倍，我可能会老得更快，或许更慢，但是巴基，你一定是我见过最好看的老头子。”史蒂夫的脸开始因为缺氧发紫，“真想和你一起变老，说不定战争结束我就老得走不动了，你还是那么有活力。” 

如果巴基醒着就会告诉他在暴风雪时别那么多话，小心窒息，如果他醒着，如果他活着。 美国队长没有用到二十四小时就回程了，他旁若无人地搂着巴基的尸体，后车厢颠簸时都会贴着他冰冷的额头说话，杜根想说些什么，森田按住他，摇摇头，后车厢的几个大男人红了眼眶，副驾驶坐上的詹姆斯低下头轻轻抽泣，只有史蒂夫坚持地低声说话。 

“真的不疼么……” 

“队长！”杜根受不了了，咆哮突击队都知道美国队长和巴恩斯中士的关系并不简单，没人看不出来，“巴基他不会希望看到你这样。” 

护士小姐给巴基盖上白布时小声地哭泣，将军拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，男人只是看着自己的爱人，眼神温绻，菲利普将军却知道他快把手套捏碎了，只能向他承诺会给予巴恩斯中士表彰。 

“你还有更重要的事，队长，巴恩斯中士不会白白牺牲，佐拉已经交代了红骷髅的藏身地点，我们需要你，我们需要一个作战计划。” 

史蒂夫一言不发，将军离开后才贴上巴基的脸，还是冷的，史蒂夫不在意，他说，“等我。” 

巴恩斯中士会怎么选？  
巴基不会希望看到你这样。  
巴恩斯中士肯定认为值得为你赴汤蹈火。 

那个来自布鲁克林的小个子，战争来了都不知道跑，我得跟着他。我爱他。 

他是美国队长了，只是美国队长。 

红骷髅站在他面前，俯视被俘的敌人是他一贯的爱好，“好久不见美国队长，还记得我吗？你的影迷。”下一秒拳头就狠狠砸在了史蒂夫脸上，半跪在地的人被打得向左边歪去，他没有出声，只是死死地盯着红骷髅的脸。 

“哇哦，这个眼神可和之前的不一样，凶狠多了，让我猜猜，你把你的朋友害死了却怪在我身上么？”红骷髅故作可惜地摇头，“太牵强了，美国队长，你可真是个废物！” 

起码在那块神出鬼没的盾牌砸向他的脸之前他都是那样想的。 

他招架不住，美国队长疯了。这个男人一直没有说话，却是一拳比一拳狠辣，他在复仇，他要杀光九头蛇的狗杂种，星盾挥出去后砸碎了蓝色的能量源，红骷髅顾不得许多，扑过去接在手里。 

一切在九头蛇首领的惨叫后恢复平静，史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地倒在控制飞机的仪表盘上，擦干净嘴角的血迹，耳麦被踩碎后扔在一边，美国队长和装负炸弹的飞机一同消弭于冰层。 

美国队长的任务结束了，现在史蒂夫该去陪他的巴基，金发男人虚弱地笑着，伸出左手温柔地抚摸爱人的脸，巴基看着他，身体替他背后遮住刺眼的光。 “巴基，我好像看到引路天使了……” 

瑞贝卡收到了两个军队退回的包裹，女孩咬着唇颤动地接过，躲在家旁边的小巷里拆开，依旧硬邦邦的巧克力，还有被压坏的千纸鹤。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【盾冬】All I want  
> 一篇坏心情下的短打，我也不知道自己在写啥

得了巴恩斯，别去打扰他。

笑容甜蜜的中士捏着女孩的手腕，喝完她递到嘴边的酒，又苦又辣，除了保暖一无是处的酒精可不是好东西，最可怕的是，他会喝醉。

喝醉的后果就是他出现幻觉了，另一个自己出现在酒馆的门口，一闪而过，中士甚至不知道自己如何捕捉到的那片人影，他揉了揉自己的眼睛，狙击手的视力可不会出问题，那就只能是酒精的错了，男人气得鼓起脸颊，本就像小孩的圆圆脸看起来分外可爱，他必须出去走走。

“去哪啊巴基小子——喝不起了？”杜根大声嘲笑他。

“去你的，喝酒吧，小心今晚被尿冻在雪地里。”

哄笑声没有让中士回头，美国队长在看他后背，这可有点气人，他的姑娘可是对他视而不见呢！巴恩斯中士的魅力和自尊大受挫折，或许门外的风雪会让他清醒一点，刺骨的冰渣直接打在发烫的脸上，有人快速走过来拉住他的手臂。

“巴基，别乱跑。”美国队长的声音非常好听，磁性又清醒，“等一会儿跟我一起回去，要是走丢了就麻烦了，你不想被冻在雪地里吧。”

“今晚我们搭个伴！”杜根含糊不清地叫声分外欠揍。

中士拒绝了，倔强地扬起脸摇头，他没打算浪费队长的时间陪他醒酒，不过这也太冷了，从这里走回军帐就差不多，到处转悠是春天的事。美国队长无奈地放开他，中士得意地哼起小曲，没有跑调，只是比其他咆哮突击队队员唱得更轻柔些，转身时他又看到了和自己一模一样的人影，中士没有说话，他们穿过灌木丛，后面就是营地，没有人看得到鬼魂吧。

中士大咧咧地躺在床上，被子也不暖和，木板和地面几乎没有区别。

“你是我吗？”他问了个蠢问题，但鬼魂点头了。

“我该叫你什么？”

“我们都是詹姆斯巴恩斯。”

“上帝啊我当然知道，但是你不觉得叫自己的名字很怪？”

“......白狼。”

中士满意地咯咯笑，全然忘记了自己是在和鬼魂说话，“我猜未来的我很惨，这个名字，这条手臂，还有长发和大胡子，我会这么不修边幅吗？”

“习惯了。”

白狼来这里完全是意外，等他回去，如果他能回去，希望苏瑞小姑娘没有被吓哭，毕竟他和其他人不一样，魂穿的危险性到底有多大谁也没法说准，不过他也只是一个活得不耐烦的百岁老人，又叛逆得无度，给接下来那些被他偷来的安宁生活找个支柱。

中士翻了个身看着他，这个男人仿佛很累，却微笑着听他扯东扯西，温柔又淡然，也猜不到他经历了什么才会变成白狼，黝黑的金属臂泛着寒光。

“鬼魂会冷吗？”中士想了想，“你可以用史蒂夫的棉被，他不会介意的，我的不能给你，这鬼天气能直接带走我的小命。”

“这不算什么......”

“不算？！”

当然不，白狼苦笑着皱眉，距离他从冷冻仓出来也不过两年，不算他在异次空间度过的那段时间，那五年与他没有关系——他都忘记自己原来那么怕冷。

“史蒂夫还好吗？我是说那混球有没有长命百岁？”这是经过八十年他们依然相像的地方，提到史蒂夫就忍不住多说几句。

“他可以吧，那个血清鬼玩意让他什么伤口都不会留下，所有人都觉得美国队长是神，不会伤不会痛不会死，所有人都这样觉得。“

“那混蛋自己都这样觉得，你不知道，不，你知道，你肯定有数过他几次中枪昏迷，那些生化武器......他一直这样，从十二岁到现在......”

再到以后的八十年，白狼在心里替他补充，中士喋喋不休地控诉美国队长每一个让他气到肺炎的回放点，他有些羡慕这样的自己，怎么可能不羡慕呢？可以光明正大地站在史蒂夫身边和他一起战斗，那可太奢侈了，这样的好运也只落在他身上一瞬而已。

“你从什么时候来的？未来？看起来才四五十岁，还是说我保养得特别好？”中士有些遗憾白狼的沉默，“你受了很多罪，对吧。”

“抱歉......”

“跟我？太傻了！我们是一个人。”

白狼的身影有些恍惚，中士努力地撑起身体却再次砸在枕头上，晕头转向地嘟哝，“再多待一会儿，你想看看他吧。”

“你好像什么都知道？”

“你很难过。”中士反问他，“什么事能让你这么难过？”

外面的雪越来越大，连反射的白光都透着寒意，所有人都不愿意待在军营，毕竟谁不喜欢更暖和的酒馆呢？白狼不怕冷，九头蛇乱七八糟的实验就是为了让他毫无弱点，中士被冻得瑟瑟发抖，抓住美国队长床上整齐的被子，吃力地往自己身上拽。

“我说——呼，你别那样看着我！等史蒂夫回来我就还给他！”话题又回到了史蒂夫身上，“谁知道他今晚回不回来呢......”如果白狼不是超级战士，估计也听不清这句话。

“就算他七十岁也会用拐杖敲那些小混混的脑袋，我没猜错吧，哈哈哈，不过被那么好看的老头子打也算他们走运，否则我会让他们试试另一个不那么好看的老头子的拳头。”

美国队长进来时就听到他的中士在咯咯傻笑：“什么老头子？天哪巴基，你想憋死自己？”

“你知道上次森田说我像他们国家的一种食物吗......”

“好吧好吧，下次别赖床。”中士伸出拳头捶了一把美国队长身边的空气，他可没赖床，这是污蔑，金发男人乐得不行，也不忘抓住他的手塞进被窝里。

他有多久没看到史蒂夫笑得这么开心了，白狼目不转睛地盯着年轻的男人，他在瓦坎达时也会和史蒂夫视频通话，两个人对于高科技产品都一知半解，有时他不小心按了挂断键，再慌张地打过去时那个大胡子男人都会带上无奈的微笑。

每次都会让他觉得，史蒂夫突然的一笑，像是属于另一段时光。

白狼回过神，过去的自己在看他，眼里的安慰和无惧像夏天的星辰，他有些不忍，说，“或许你需要一点提示吗？关于未来。”

“不了。”

“巴基？”美国队长有些愣神，“怎么了？”

他转头看向空无一人的自己的床铺，巧合下一秒钟的对视让白狼心满意足地勾了勾嘴角，很快他的目光又回到了中士身上，棕发男人的绿眼睛里还有些被酒精熏出的水汽。

“他回去了。”

“谁？”

“我，完成心愿的我，你猜怎么着？”一股来自未来的，陌生的难过让他透不过气，“他很想你，特别想。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Evanstan】看看我嘛  
> 赶上万圣节的末班车，宝宝桃和宝宝包的短打，私设桃9岁，桃弟7岁，包五岁这样，桃是希望包能注意他才欺负人的熊孩子XD

Georgeta阿姨牵着Sebastian的手来敲门时Chris正抢了弟弟的游戏机坐在屁股下面，Lisa管不了两个闹腾的儿子，只是一眼就被门外乖巧的小男孩收服了心，Georgeta阿姨是一位钢琴家，需要去维也纳参加比赛，Sebastian会在这里借宿一段时间。

男孩偷偷地探出头，冲站在Lisa旁边的Scott甜甜一笑，也瞅到了坐在沙发上的Chris，却不想松开妈妈的手，只能远远地说你好。

他们确信家里停留了一位小天使。

只是Scott没想到Chris会这么讨厌Sebastian，平时他没少受哥哥恶作剧的折磨没错，但是这个新来的小家伙，怎么说呢？非常讨人喜欢的小肉团子，婴儿肥的小脸总是笑得甜蜜，傻是有点傻，但也是真的好看。

Lisa不用说，每天恨不得捧着Sebastian的小脸亲一百次，Scott也喜欢他，谁不喜欢这样可爱的小家伙抓着自己衣角用软糯的罗马尼亚口音嘟嘟囔囔地喊哥哥呢？

有，Chris不喜欢。

准确的说是不喜欢他的一切，自从Sebastian来了之后Chris罚站的次数直线上涨。Scott不知道哥哥到底对这小家伙有什么偏见，直接导致Sebastian更黏他，更怕Chris。

“我讨厌那个爱哭鬼”成了Chris的新口头禅。

Sebastian不爱哭的，但把他和Chris单独放在一起就不一定了，Scott深有体会。那天他只是去给邻居家的伙伴送去一本漫画书，回家时就看到了坐在地上嚎啕大哭的Sebastian和努力隐藏慌张情绪的Chris。

“不准哭！”Chris凶巴巴地把薯片袋子扔在一边，抓着自己的袖子给他擦眼泪，把小团子的脸搓红了一片，Scott赶紧推开他，拉起哭得更大声的Sebastian躲进房间。

Chris似乎格外喜欢Sebastian怀里的零食，手里的牛奶，或者盘子里的点心，可怜的小家伙已经好几天没有牛奶喝了，Scott甚至开始担心他是否还能长高，而他那个看到奶制品就反胃的哥哥硬是面如菜色地喝完了一整杯，他不理解Chris自虐式的恶作剧是为什么。

这还不是最过分的，Scott曾经瞠目结舌地看着Chris切走了Sebastian盘子里一半的蓝莓馅饼，简直令人发指！那小团子难得发脾气似的瞪着神色如常的“坏人”，Scott心情复杂，因为Chris突然发亮的蓝眼睛一错不错地看着Sebastian，嘴角甚至露出一丝得逞的欣慰笑意。

Sebastian最终没有和他起冲突，低下头时委屈地瘪瘪嘴，叉起只剩一半的馅饼往嘴里送，眼泪就这样吧嗒一下落在了鼓起的腮帮上。Chris又拿起纸巾糊在他脸上，Sebastian倔强地把脸扭到另一边，把最后一口点心包在嘴里，男孩烦躁地把盘子推到他面前，一块半没有动的蓝莓馅饼还散发着浓郁的果香味，还在生气的小家伙却直径走进了自己的房间，脸颊被撑得鼓鼓，像极了藏食的小仓鼠。

“蓝莓馅饼”事件过去后Sebastian有半个月没有理会Chris的恶作剧，被欺负了也只是不吵不闹地把脸埋在玩偶的肚子上生闷气，反而是Chris更暴躁一些，好像被他忽视是多羞辱人的事。

Sebastian在Evans家过得第一个万圣节就碰上了大雨天，他们没法去索要糖果，但节日氛围不能少，Scott把自制的幽灵服装套在Sebastian身上，小家伙兴奋地抓起篮子向Evans夫妇跑去，白色的床单把他从头到脚遮得严严实实，只露出漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛，附加的重量让Sebastian走不稳路，摇摇晃晃的小幽灵有种强烈的蠢萌感。

“Trick or treat！”

Lisa在白床单上留下了好几个口红印，Chris和Scott默默地后退，他们可不像Sebastian那样享受亲吻。篮子里多了几块缤纷的糖果，漂亮的镭射纸让小幽灵笑弯了眼，他转头把篮子伸到Scott面前。

“Trick or treat，Scott！”

“拜托！我们是同龄人好不好！”

话是这样说，却也把准备好的糖果放在篮子里，逗弟弟开心嘛，Scott觉得自己做哥哥简直不要太成功。小团子又哒哒地跑到了Chris面前，他今天是吸血鬼的扮相，按理说Sebastian是不会主动去找Chris的，但今天他确实被节日的快乐气氛冲昏了头。

“Trick or treat，Chris……？”

小幽灵不可置信地看着Chris的手伸进篮子里，拿走了最大的波板糖，在他眼前晃了晃，然后拆开包装放进嘴里。

“哇呜呜呜——”Sebastian的篮子落在地上，他好久没哭了，Chris好过分！

Scott看着被罚站的老哥，默默地叹了口气，明明也给他精心准备了糖果不是吗？

深夜雨没有停，甚至开始打雷，轰鸣的雷声让人难以入眠，Chris看着天花板发呆，Scott开着床头灯看新一刊的漫画，他知道Chris心情不好，大概也很困惑。

“哥，你挺喜欢Seb吧。”

“……没有。”

Scott不说话了，这人别扭得要死。

他们都没想到Sebastian会害怕打雷，Chris打开门，小家伙穿着逼真的兔子连体睡衣，手紧紧地抓住两个大耳朵往下拽，声音软软地解释说自己害怕打雷，可不可以和哥哥挤一晚。

Chris僵硬地挪了挪挡住门的身体，Sebastian立刻窜进来，Scott下意识地给他腾位置，小团子也不客气地向上爬，只是连体睡衣实在有些限制他的动作了，Chris看到了他身后短短的兔尾巴，灰色的一团，因为Sebastian屁股的扭动也跟着左右摇摆。

Scott正准备伸手给他承力，Sebastian却整个人腾空了起来，Chris毫不费力地抱起他

“谢谢……”Sebastian有些害羞。

下一秒两个人就倒在了另一张床上，Chris用腿夹着他，把被子扯过来给他盖好，躺下后不由分说地把Sebastian纳入自己怀里，脸埋进大耳朵中间。

这下Scott彻底睡不着了，Sebastian也哆嗦着对手指，就差把“救我”写脸上，Chris在黑暗里看了他一眼……行，Scott立刻转身，他是Sebastian的好哥哥没错，却也是被Chris往狠了欺负的倒霉弟弟啊！

“别压着我——别压——”Sebastian无力地挣扎，和被掐住脖子的小奶猫没什么两样，声音也染上了哭腔

“啧！”

Chris烦躁地抓乱头发，把藏在桌子底下的礼品盒拿出来塞在Sebastian手里，很精致的包装盒，盖子上系着深蓝色的丝带，可能是浅一点的蓝色，但太黑了看不清楚。被礼物吸引的Sebastian忘记了害怕，他在Chris错愕的眼神里翻了个身，甚至嚣张地趴在他的肚子上对着窗外的细微亮光拆开盒子。

盒子有一颗很大的软糖，几乎把空间占满，妈妈带他来这里时见过这种牌子的糖，可价格注定这不是他可以靠撒娇就得来的。

“喜欢！”

这也太好哄了？Chris看着咯咯傻笑的Sebastian又蜷成一团缩进他怀里，突然觉得自己之前欺负他的行为笨得要命。

“Trick or treat？”Chris轻声问。

不等Sebastian回答就凑过去咬了一口他肉乎乎的脸蛋，然后把歪掉帽子给他带好，才笑着闭上眼睛。

“Trick。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Evanstan】无良奸商
> 
> 最近总是很饿，想看不会老的小吃货吸血鬼  
> P.S.他是真的不老啊！

Sebastian盘算着这个月的血液供应预算，像他的邻居说的那样，如果不去咬人，他迟早饿死在这个公寓里，医院血包价格飞涨，而他们也只是住在贫民窟的“夜间工作者”。 

他们是吸血鬼，最倒霉的那种，尚存良知，不愿随意咬人，两三天才有可能喝一次在医院买的血包。 

而Sebastian应该是倒霉的中心，作为午夜酒吧的酒保，工资并不够供给这些必需品，如果客人给的小费够多，被摸摸小手拍拍屁股都是常态了，他的邻居比他直接，每周带回起码三个不一样的人类，男人或者女人，第一次床铺的吱呀声吵的他从棺材里跳出来骂人，却被从门口扔出的血包收买得服服帖帖。 

如果不是他可怜的邻居被假装嫖客的吸血鬼猎人毙了，他也不用网购一整箱兽血，这种不纯正的略带酸味的液体尝起来像过期的草莓汁，让他没想到的是，这还真他妈是草莓汁！ 

这也就是为什么他会站在这个无良奸商面前捏爆手里的假冒伪劣制品。看起来一点都不霸气，但是以Sebastian现在的力气，他也捏不爆别的东西了。 

Chris皱着眉头，看着红色的液体弄脏地毯，草莓酸甜的气息甚至软化了剑拔弩张的气氛，面色苍白的男孩像小丑一样呲牙咧嘴地吓唬他，不过银色眼睛里的委屈不是假的，Chris好整以暇地等对方先开口。 

“草莓汁哈？呸，奸商！” 

Chris发誓他不是故意嘲笑这只奶声奶气的小吸血鬼，但是软绵绵的，姑且称为怒吼的“奸商”莫名可爱，一只可爱的吸血鬼？Sebastian看着露出笑容的奸商，胡子掩不住上翘的唇角，眼角成熟的纹路让他感受到了不寻常的悸动，虽然人品不怎么样，但是长相绝对是诱人的。 

Sebastian没出息地舔舔唇。 

Chris站起来，西装外套随意地搭在桌上，黑色的衬衫包裹下的肌肉看起来十分性感，禁欲又色情，Sebastian警惕地后退了两步，半夜三更还穿的这么好看，一看就不是什么良民，说不定刚刚在哪个红灯区消遣归来，拿着欺骗消费者得来的钱潇洒快活，Sebastian磨着尖牙，长的好看不是他假冒伪劣的挡箭牌，吸血鬼也要求维权。 

“解释吧。”Sebastian尽量让自己看起来气场十足，挺了挺胸脯，“你们敢不敢再敷衍一点？番茄汁都比这个像吧！” 

“这个时节草莓更划算，到了夏天就会换成番茄汁。” 

直白的回答让Sebastian惊呆了，甚至没有发现Chris已经站到了他的安全距离以内，身上带着攻击性的气息让小吸血鬼头晕目眩，他狠狠地掐了一把自己的手臂。 

“赔……赔我……”Sebastian在心里把自己骂了个狗血淋头，这下好了，气场全无，“血包赔给我，而且我要求一半以上的人血！” 

“鉴于你不切实际的要求，不如我给你提出几个方案？”这个人似乎习惯了发号施令，不需要别人回答，“我肉偿。” 

Sebastian看了他一会儿，确定眼前的家伙没有准备其他方案。 

“还有呢？”Sebastian深吸一口气，强压下咬人的冲动，Chris略带疑惑地看着他：“就算有其他选项，你也会选这个，也没必要说了吧。” 

“那我就不客气了。” 

Chris张开手臂的动作僵在半空中，脖子上的疼痛让他瞬间攥紧Sebastian的手臂，小吸血鬼饿坏了，人血的味道让他食髓知味，即使特有的感官把手臂的疼痛放大的异常清晰，对食物的渴望侵蚀了味蕾和理智，舌头不安分地舔着伤口上的猩红液体，直到瘫倒在男人怀里。 

他有十字架，Sebastian失去意识前还抽空舔了舔唇角残留的血迹，他是吸血鬼猎人，难怪血这么甜。 

第二天清晨，Chris颈部的伤口已经消失了，他对着镜子抚摸过平滑的肌肤，昨天那个小家伙冰凉的舌头舔过时，疼痛瞬间化为酥麻和自己的血被抽走的眩晕感让他不得不提前敲晕怀里的贪吃鬼，回想昨天的情景，这就是他理解的“肉偿”？Chris觉得很没面子，毕竟他对自己的长相身材以及胯下的长度都很有自信。 

即使古堡的昏暗很适合吸血鬼活动，但生物钟告诉Sebastian现在已经是白天了，他几乎为此做了噩梦，阳光会让他变成石头或者灰都不剩，委屈的孩子攥紧枕头的一角，这是他唯一触手可及的东西。 

Chris毫不客气地掀开被子，把枕头从男孩手里夺走，气的Sebastian眼泪打转，想顺势往他的手臂上来一口，头顶悬挂的十字架却不允许他怎么做，准确来说他浑身的力气已经被收走了，如果吸血鬼猎人在这个时候把他压到窗户那儿，他保证自己没有任何机会反抗。 

“挑一件出门？”Chris恶趣味地拿来自己的西装和一个看起来就很臃肿的棉袄，这个男人真的很小心眼，但出门的话西装肯定不够防御阳光，Sebastian瞥了一眼棉袄，以及拿着棉袄的Chris，心里毛毛的。 

衣冠楚楚的Evans先生带着他的宠物熊出门，真是大新闻啊，Sebastian把车窗摇上，全黑的玻璃贴纸让他稍微安心了点，希望眼前这位奸商不会把他带到屠宰场，把吸血鬼的血拿来兜售，然后吸引更多的猎物上钩，狠心的猎人赚的盆满钵满，他不记得自己哪一任邻居遭此毒手，现在可能轮到他自己了。 

“你的西装挺好看……”Sebastian没有看Chris，试探性地嘟囔，“别弄脏行吗……” 

脸颊突然被一只手捏住，Sebastian还没回过神来Chris就贴上了他的嘴唇，车辆骤停的惯性让小吸血鬼撞进了猎人怀里，他穿的衣服太多了，Chris差点搂不住他，不过这样倒是方便了舌头的入侵，他舔过吸血鬼的尖牙，割破的舌面让惊慌的男孩兴奋起来，伸出舌头小心地回应着，猎人也奖励般的把把血液抹在了他的上颚。 

一吻结束，Chris把手伸进男孩的兜帽里捏弄他的耳垂，一如既往的微凉手感。 

“放心小家伙，我对车震没兴趣。”手移到了下巴上，指甲划过美人沟，“不会弄脏西装，也不会弄脏你……” 

操！Sebastian猛地偏过头，这个混蛋脑子里都在想什么？决心不再理他之后，Chris也安静了许多，只是在Sebastian看不到的地方翘起了嘴角，心情愉悦。 

他们去了医院，Chris给他买了血包，Sebastian眼里令人肉疼的价格好像成了没有概念的数字，只是递到手上时换成了草莓汁的包装盒，真是幼稚，而且小心眼，Sebastian咬着吸管，不就是嘬了他一口吗？伤口都看不见了，一个猎人皮肤比他都好。 

嗯……还是猎人的血香，得想办法再嘬他一口。 

车停在了餐厅门口，Sebastian拉住Chris的衣角，警惕地看看四周：“过来一下，Chris。”男孩点了自己的嘴唇，“亲亲。” 

Chris疑惑地看着他被舔湿的嘴唇，像亮晶晶的水果糖，暧昧的单词裹着男孩软糯期待的口音，爱上接吻的感觉了吗？他不得不承认这很有成就感，有谁能拒绝这样的唇瓣呢？Chris可不是一个被动的人，更何况对方只是个奶油雪糕一样的甜心，他搂住Sebastian的腰，下一秒脖子上的刺痛让他差点把男孩甩出去，明明手上还有没喝完的血包，这个小贪心鬼。 

“开心了吗？”Chris面无表情地捂住伤口，他能怎么办？总不能给自己的雪糕套上口枷吧，“嘴巴擦干净。” 

“谢谢。”还挺有礼貌。 

其实Sebastian一直没办法理解Chris，有自己的公司，住在古堡一样的别墅里，这样的餐厅连邻居那些看起来很有钱的恩客也没有提过，最奇怪的是他好像也不打算卖了或者杀掉自己。 

“你为什么做吸血鬼猎人？” 

“兴趣。” 

要不是心疼血包的价格，Sebastian不介意再捏爆一次这个包装盒。 

“你他妈的变态啊！” 

Chris耸耸肩，懒得反驳他，毕竟在Sebastian之前已经有十四只吸血鬼来投诉他了，没有点兽血的，他们需要人血，更多是直接点活人，这个时候Chris觉得自己像极了人贩子，头脑简单的猎物会被他带进古堡，在十字架前魂飞魄散，谁能想到上一秒那些冰凉的手还企图伸进他的衣服求欢呢，只有这个点兽血的傻瓜听不懂“肉偿”的含义，不过也没关系，结局还是一样的。 

Sebastian把手里的方盒放在桌上，回忆了一下猎人鲜血的美味，他甚至不知道自己还能不能喝下兽血，而Chris肯定也不会继续上当，些微的打击让男孩像落水的猫一样耷拉着头，他不太想离开这个男人，其实他人还不错，Sebastian想着，当然不是因为他长的好看，只是舍不得又香又美味的血而已，对，就是这样。 

“Chris……”声音里全是示好的甜腻，Chris下意识地捂住自己的脖子，Sebastian装作没看见地捧着脸，笑得很甜，“你缺调酒师吗？助理？家政也行。”男人松了一口气，哼了一声示意他继续说。 

“你可以用血付我薪水，两天，不，三天一次也行，考虑一下吗？” 

“可是你就刚刚这么一会儿就喝掉了一整包人血，还有一次我的。” 

Sebastian涨红了脸，皮肤的白皙让脸红分外明显，他知道自己在完成一个不可能的任务，一只吸血鬼在求吸血鬼猎人放过他，不，雇佣他。 

事实上Chris有些生气，他确定Sebastian对他的血上瘾了，如果是其他吸血鬼猎人坐在他对面也一样，他甚至不用去问他留下来的理由，他确定自己喜欢上了这个贪吃的小吸血鬼，而对方只把他当做移动供血站。 

“回家。”男孩还愣着，不确定猎人的决定，Chris已经站了起来，捏捏他的脸，“我想让你做点别的事，付你薪水。”他指了指自己的动脉，然后看到了男孩发光的眼睛，那抹银色漂亮得像月光，我真该把他藏起来，Chris咬牙。 

两个小时后，古堡内。 

“停下，停下……不做了！”Sebastian哭着想挣开，奈何身上依旧没有力气，昏暗的房间和男人火热的体温是他唯一的依靠，Chris一个挺进他连喊的力气都没有了，歪在男人怀里轻声喘息。 

“乖，宝贝，Sebby。”Chris把手腕贴在男孩嘴唇上，笑得狡黠，“把这一顿喝了我们再来一次。” 


	9. 【Evanstan/盾冬】才不是海的儿子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想当小人鱼的包包太可爱啦！盾冬也可以说是很典型的《小美人鱼》的故事，所以在儿童节（？）之际来一发沙雕童话故事XD
> 
> 口嫌体正直海妖桃×胆小爱哭人鱼包
> 
> （盾冬出没）

Sebastian作为一只漂亮的小美人鱼，最大的愿望就是拯救一个王子，发展一段凄美的爱情故事，当上王妃，走上鱼生巅峰。 

他不是海的儿子，也没有漂亮的水晶宫可以住，Sebastian是一只胆小的美人鱼，活动范围很有限，绝对不是因为他住在河里。对于这个说辞，他的朋友嗤之以鼻，黑色的雾气裹住他的尾鳍，吓得小人鱼一个激灵。 

“双重原因罢了。”巫师的声音毫不掩饰鄙夷，“你胆小而且住在河里，怎么会有王子掉在这里。” 

“这是命中注定！你知道我叫什么吗？海的女儿看过没有？” 

“你是Ariel？”巫师的声调开始变得嫌弃，在这个没有其他生物可以一起生活的水底，Sebastian感觉全世界都在嘲笑他：“我叫Sebastian！” 

所以巫师先生至今也没有搞清楚，Sebastian到底为什么觉得和一只螃蟹同名是能拥有王子的资本。 

巫师是Sebastian的朋友，他是一团黑色的雾气，在洞穴里安居，他不记得自己的名字，喜欢叫他小家伙或者爱哭鬼，除了爱打击他的梦想，这个巫师没什么不好，声音好听，也愿意让他睡在洞穴里躲避鱼类的攻击。 

主要是那团雾气裹在身上舒服极了，Sebastian翻个身，讨好地冲他傻笑。 

梦想照进现实的那天Sebastian趴在洞穴外的岩石上午休，巫师百无聊赖地拨弄着他的鳞片，直到一块钢板直愣愣地插进他身边的泥土里，Sebastian尖叫一声，绷直了尾巴哭着钻进巫师怀里，同样收到惊吓的巫师无奈地裹住他的身体以示安慰，Sebastian露出银色的眼睛偷偷往外看，小小的池塘被钊进一块块钢板，惨不忍睹。 

直到一抹不一样的颜色晃了Sebastian的眼，和大海一样的蓝色礼服，染上了阳光的金发，沉睡静逸的英俊脸庞，Sebastian欢呼着冲出巫师的怀抱。 

“看到没有！王子殿下！我的王子殿下！”小人鱼兴奋地转了好几圈，在转晕自己之前冲向了落水的王子，揽住他的腰向上推，虽然很重，但是现在受的累都是值得的，他真的是一位非常帅气的王子啊，Sebastian几乎控制不住自己的笑声。 

沉浸在自己的情绪里的Sebastian并没有发现自己托的重量越来越轻了，等王子完全脱离了他的双手，他才发现有人拉住了蓝色的衣领往上划，他看起来很吃力，却也坚定。小人鱼愤懑地斥责人类公主的不厚道，当然是在心里，又不死心地跟上了两人的身影。 

“跟我抢……”Sebastian嘟嘟囔囔地缩在岩石后面，漂亮的公主有一只铁臂，轻松地把王子拖上岸，虽然姿势并不美丽。 

Bucky的右臂已经没有知觉了，他低头，美国队长的脸上都是自己砸出来的伤痕，也许他不该留在这儿，对他们都不好。Sebastian惊讶地绞紧自己的手指，这不是他的剧本吗？救上王子然后悄悄离去，开启轰轰烈烈的坎坷情路，后面是什么来着，另一位公主冒充了王子的救命恩人？那多余的公主岂不就是…… 

Sebastian掉头就走，谁要当女二号啊！ 

突然本应该溺水的Steve一把拉住Bucky的手向自己一扯，唇瓣就公然黏在了一起，Sebastian因为Steve突然的动作吓得撞上了左手边的岩石，这不能怪他，巫师总待在他的左边，他开始想念那团柔软的黑雾了。 

巫师毫不意外地看着捂着额头的小人鱼撞进自己怀里，抽噎得厉害，他安抚着委屈的小家伙，把他从头到尾鳍全部包裹起来，据说这样比较有安全感，巫师过了好一会儿才听清楚哭喊的内容。 

“你好软啊……你为什么这么软啊……” 

“……”他决定不跟失恋的人鱼计较，换了个话题，“他一定有自己的公主了对吧。”巫师一下下地挑弄着他精灵一样的耳朵。 

“是很漂亮的公主。”小人鱼咬着指甲，回忆了一下发如乌木的公主，再次确定了自己的说法。 

“有多好看？”巫师最近对Sebastian的尾鳍很感兴趣，揉揉捏捏地划过斑斓的鳞片。 

“像我这么好看吧。”Sebastian的语气极其真诚并且也做好了被揪住耳朵说他想得美的心理准备，而巫师一反常态地告诉他那确实还不错。即使这句话让他很受用，但明明已经有公主还落水的行为依旧不可原谅。 

Sebastian决定搬家，理由是这个地方已经一年没有再掉下什么人了。 

巫师对于他的决定是拒绝的，理由太傻是其次，他并不想离开这里，麻烦又无趣，但是那个小东西甩着尾巴一本正经地跟他道别的时候还是妥协了，有时候他真想唾弃自己的豪无原则。 

“那你变回去吧。”Sebastian期待地看着他，“我一直想看，我还没有见过黑色的八爪鱼。” 

巫师彻底不想理他了，他从来没有想过这个小家伙会把他想象成……一种食物？既然如此，巫师大大方方地换回人形，从雾气中走出来，湛蓝的眼睛带着得意，迫不及待地想看Sebastian的反应。 

突然一块小石头砸在他的脚边，小人鱼目瞪口呆地瑟缩在岩石身后，直到他咬牙切齿地把小家伙拎出来，紧绷的尾巴扑腾着拍打他的腿。 

“你你你——把裤子穿上！” 

巫师没有裤子，所以变成了和Sebastian一样的鱼尾巴，现在倒是不怕了？巫师掐了一把他的脸，窜来窜去的小人鱼疼得直叫唤，总而言之他们搬到了另一片水域，Sebastian依旧把成为王妃当成自己的人生目标，在王子落水之前乖乖地和巫师挤在一个洞穴里。 

“我觉得你可以变回去。”Sebastian勉强地抱住自己的尾巴，洞穴不小，但是实在挤不下他们两个，“试试看嘛，你尾巴不抽筋吗？” 

巫师不搭理他，Sebastian戳戳他的腰线，完全没反应，不应该啊。这时一只手悄悄地从背后绕过来捏住他腰间的软肉，敏感部位突然被钳住，Sebastian在洞穴里不断扭动，掉了好几片漂亮的鱼鳞，玩累了的小人鱼趴在巫师身上，心疼地哀悼斑斓的鳞片。 

这样好像也不错，Sebastian调整了一下角度，虽然没有以前的雾气软，但胜在温暖，勉强凑合吧，半透明蓝的尾鳍大喇喇地压着巫师的，身下的男人难得好脾气地一下下抬起两片比他大一半的尾鳍，哄着小人鱼入睡，看起来异常和谐。 

如果不是第二天巫师为了擦胸肌上的口水，毫不留情地拍醒他，Sebastian甚至觉得他们能好好相处。 

Sebastian的盲目乐观总算有了回报，虽然没有上一次激烈的高空坠物，但是看起来是个大家伙，还没等他靠近，肉体和玻璃撞击的声音吓得Sebastian恨不得钻回巫师的怀抱，但是那个家伙一定会笑话自己，嘲讽脸看起来讨厌极了。 

你可以的Sebastian，那可是王子！ 

那不是王子，看起来是个巨大的容器，里面是一位美丽的……操？怎么又是你！容器里的人类公主看起来伤得很重，额头在流血。 

这还是Sebastian第一次对人类产生厌烦心理，王子掉完公主掉，有完没完了？小家伙一边砸开玻璃窗一边狠狠抱怨，但他是一只善良的人鱼，不可能见死不救，这么好的人鱼怎么就捞不到一只王子呢？ 

公主穿着红色的衣服，Ariel也是红色的裙子，他低头看看自己——蓝色的尾巴。他完全不温柔地搂着公主的腰往上游，脑子里想的全是能不能让巫师把自己的尾巴染成红色。 

“啊！放开我！” 

尾巴被一只手狠狠攥住，Sebastian尖叫着想挣脱，太疼了，疼得眼泪都飙出来了，如果巫师在这儿就好了，如果他要被做成鱼肉罐头，最后的时间还是想跟巫师道别。 

Sebastian泪眼朦胧地回头，蓝色的眼睛死死地瞪着他，好像他是吞噬他心上人的怪物，虽然不是蓝色礼服，但Sebastian还是认出来了——上次他救的王子。委屈的，绝望的情绪让Sebastian再也憋不住哭声，人类怎么可以这样坏！ 

熟悉有力的尾鳍猛地扫开男人的手，Sebastian赶紧把公主塞进他怀里，他看见了巫师，昏暗的水底里出现了唯一的光，他第一次游得这样快，扑进巫师怀里，男人也第一时间揉着他的后脑勺，好像所有的安全感都回来了。 

Steve夹着昏迷的Bucky，后来出现的人鱼毫不畏惧地和他对视，再看看他怀里瑟瑟发抖的小东西，他们的目标大概一样，Steve没有迟疑，带着Bucky离开水面。 

“你怎么了？”巫师哭笑不得，“我以为你早就适应失恋的感觉了。” 

Sebastian只是趴在他身上不说话，苍白的手臂搂着他的脖子，平时叽叽喳喳的小家伙突然安静下来，巫师发现他真的不习惯。 

“还好吗？Seb？”他第一次喊小人鱼的名字，简单甜蜜的昵称让他心脏都快化了，“看看我。” 

Sebastian把耷拉在巫师肩膀上的头抬起来，他们在一起待了这么久，原来抱着他的男人也有一双动人心魄的蓝眼睛。 

“谢谢你，你超好的。” 

后来他才发现Sebastian不是乐观，他就是单纯的没心没肺。他们的生活依旧没有什么改变，如果非要说有什么不同…… 

“Chris——Chris——” 

他有了新的名字，话唠小人鱼给他取了这个名字之后像个复读机一样不消停。好像一句“Chris”可以解决所有的事。 

“不是不喜欢。”Chris把小人鱼的头发撩到耳后，温柔坚定地嘬吮着他的下唇，含糊不清地低语，“我不知道你还信教，Sebby。” 

Christopher——守护者，Sebastian的守护者。 

小人鱼Sebastian一直想过和Ariel一样的人生，救一位王子，用声音和尾巴换取站在爱人身边的机会，在金色殿堂里过幸福美满的生活，Chris说他傻也不是没有道理，他只是Sebastian，更像一只平凡的小螃蟹，这种高难度的故事果然不适合他。 

还是英雄救美最好，还是水底洞穴最好，还是他的Chris最好！Sebastian热情地回吻，亲得Chris唇边都是亮晶晶的口水。 

小彩蛋： 

“哈，Steve……”Bucky觉得全身都痛，吃力地睁开眼睛，Steve站在他面前，眼里是快溢出的心疼，“你……你手怎么肿了？” 

“不，我没事。”Steve把手藏在背后，心里暗骂那个人鱼下手之重，嘶——真记仇。 


	10. 【盾冬】你敢说你们是朋友？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基哥哥生日快乐，要永远快乐呀！全世界最好的巴基值得最美好的家！

宇宙魔方一直都是个大麻烦。

美国队长从四十年代起就知道这个蓝色的方块不是好东西，它确实无辜，但被红骷髅攥在手里就注定不会被用着正道上，所以索尔说要把这玩意带回阿斯嘉德时他投了赞成票。

但还是慢了一步。

那小女孩出现时，皮尔斯正拦着索尔试图交涉，下一秒身体就不由自主地悬浮起来，又狠狠地砸向地面，钢铁侠莫名其妙地犯心脏病，洛基好整以暇地看他哥哥被中庭人烦得险些暴走，顺便分了些注意力在女孩的银发上。 

“她是谁？”恢复过来的布鲁斯算是问了一个有营养的问题，可惜没人能解答。

索尔无奈，解开弟弟的口枷，“她是谁？”

“你问了我就会告诉你？别太自大了哥哥，你的询问对象还被绑……”在布鲁斯变绿之前，索尔赶紧捂住洛基的嘴。

小女孩摇头晃脑地欣赏这一出闹剧，波茨小姐给的红丝绒蛋糕吃得满嘴都是，由于美国队长异常的沉默，刚刚苏醒靠在女友身上撒娇的钢铁侠把小姑娘扔到了两个金发男人中间。

“你们两个发色相近的养她。”

完全不能更草率了。

雷神尴尬地躲避着那双糊满奶油的小手，一把按住美国队长的肩膀，把沉浸在自己世界里的史蒂夫硬生生拍醒了，在他意识到疼痛之前，索尔就已经把女孩塞到他怀里，“吾友，你也知道我什么处境，宇宙魔方拿不到手我就没法回去，所以在我们的铁皮朋友想到办法前——”

“嘿嘿嘿！礼貌一点，神棍朋友！”

“在此之前，我得看管洛基。”索尔按住即将发作的弟弟。  
  
“不好意思，我也有重要的事要办。”史蒂夫立刻驳回他的提议，他转向邪神，夹杂恨意的眼神甚至让洛基觉得有点意思，说：“巴基还活着？”

怀里的小孩也不乱扭了，仰头，却只能看到史蒂夫的下巴，坐在沙发另一边的两个神也因为这个名字皱起眉头，虽然没有说话，但面部表情说明了他们心里想的一切。

索尔：“谁是巴基？”

洛基：“谁是巴基？你有病吧。”

美国队长泄气似的垂下头，如果那个和自己一模一样的人不是洛基，那他是谁？他为什么会知道巴基？巴基……他真的还活着吗？一连串的问题让他的大脑快爆炸了。红发女特工起身拍拍他的肩膀，示意他现在需要休息，史蒂夫把怀里的小家伙放在沙发上，起身离开。

再次见面也不过几个小时，史蒂夫回家，小姑娘正抱着牛奶盒吨吨吨地豪饮，嘴边全是乳白色的奶渍，美国队长一瞬间觉得头疼。

“你们家牛奶快过期了！”言外之意，我在帮你解决问题，并不是偷喝。史蒂夫做了几个深呼吸后掏出手机给神盾局打电话，这个小混蛋就心安理得地霸占了他的床。

“我临时收养你，临时，可能就几天，但是有些问题还是要讲清楚。”一般来说美国队长不会用如此严肃的谈判口吻对一个四五岁的小孩，但显然这孩子并不一般。

“姓名。”

“可比克。”

很好，还算配合。史蒂夫稍微放松了点。

“你到底是什么？”

可比克眨眨眼，挪到离史蒂夫远一点的地方，直觉告诉他这个男人会因为她的身份暴走，“我是宇宙魔方——你们是这样说的对吧。”

史蒂夫面无表情地转身，再次掏出手机。 

“别！别送我走！”可比克一脚踩碎了史蒂夫的手机，面对眼前肌肉紧绷的男人难免有些发怵，她咽了咽口水，试图谈判，“你这里很安静，而且很简单……”小女孩搜刮着脑子里不多的词汇，“而且不安全，而我可以保证你的安全。” 

她有了谈判的筹码，立刻硬气了很多，两条小腿嘚瑟地摇晃起来，史蒂夫皱起眉头，“为什么不安全？你知道什么？”

可比克又给自己灌了一口牛奶，“因为你身边，可没什么好人。”

史蒂夫在结束任务后有属于自己的消遣方式，比如去博物馆看巴基的照片和录像，特别是现在，哪个人到底是谁，巴基如果还活着……史蒂夫牵着可比克站在那张灰色照片前，到底要怎样才能找到他？

可比克似乎被他悲痛的气氛感染，一言不发地盯着那张照片，张了张嘴，还没说出口就被一声声惊呼打断。 

“美国队长！是队长！”

“那是队长的女儿？是吗？”

“开什么玩笑，队长如果有孙女都比这大吧？” 

可比克：“……？”

史蒂夫像是没听见一样，可比克拽着他的胳膊去最近的餐厅，饿死宇宙魔方了。

“我觉得有些事我们必须摊开谈谈。”很难相信这是从小女孩嘴里说出来的，“我能要那个深红色的蛋糕吗？然后我们好好谈谈。”

美国队长不为所动：“小女孩一个星期只能吃两次。”

“谁告诉你的！”算了算了，可比克深吸一口气，“我们在一起生活得约法三章，第一，你不能说我是你女儿；第二，不能说我是你孙女；第三，”美国队长已经面无表情地站起身准备去结账了，可比克死死地缠住他，“不能说我是你的曾孙女！”

他没理由不答应，一个星期给可比克买两次蛋糕，而且不会在称呼上占她便宜，只能说是别人家的孩子。由于邪神的不配合，复仇者联盟的两位科学家对凭空出现的小女孩豪无头绪，只能任由她上蹿下跳地占据美国队长的单人床，史蒂夫倒是无所谓，他一个人待着太久了。

如果没有人闯进他的家开枪，史蒂夫甚至觉得他的人生只剩养老了，全副武装的杀手破窗而入，史蒂夫能看清那条银色的铁臂，即便如此，男人的匕首也能瞬间划开他挡在脖子前的手腕。 

机械的重击震得他手臂生疼，汩汩冒血的伤口看着可怖，但美国队长并不在意这些，他按住杀手的肩膀向后扭，力气方面他确实更胜一筹，却被激怒的男人一脚踹中膝盖，他掏出了枪，上面没有消音器，看来这不算一次合格的暗杀。

子弹只打中他的腹部，那把枪被他踢进床底，枪的主人则被他一个过肩摔扔到房间的另一边。

史蒂夫攥着面具，不可置信地看着眼前的杀手。

“巴基？”

他该和目标对话吗？这次轮到冬日战士踌躇了，皮尔斯根本没把任务说清楚，只是咬牙切齿地让他把美国队长活着带到基地。

对比冬日战士的冷静，史蒂夫显得激动得多，天知道他这一年是怎么过的，在愧疚和绝望中适应一切，就在几周前有人告诉他巴基还活着，那点雨滴般的希望给他标立了方向——如果巴基还活着，那他一定要找到他。

“我就说你这里不安全。”可比克试图唤回史蒂夫的注意力，“你们是朋友？”

冬日战士忍无可忍，对着半天只叫出一个陌生名字的美国队长低吼：“谁他妈是你朋友？”

更恐怖的是他发现自己没法离开这个房间，像是一个专门的屏障，床上的小女孩拉着美国队长说着什么，这么近的距离他却什么都听不见，该死，她不是人类女孩，是他轻敌了，美国队长身边怎么会缺超能力者。

“你打算怎么办？”

“他是我的朋友，我必须留下他。”史蒂夫如鲠在喉。

“我见过他。”可比克严肃地盯着史蒂夫，声音平静，说出的话却让他浑身发冷，“神盾局，没你想的那么干净，你不安全。”

再听到这句话他的心境已经不一样了，在今天之前他并不在乎自己的生活如何，无论如何，他要保护巴基，他欠太久了。

“巴基……”

美国队长终于看着他，眼神坚定，蓝眼睛里的光让他无处遁形，冬日战士不自觉地后退一步，突然被什么东西塞了满怀，他不知道自己什么表情，但应该和那个原本被美国队长牵着的小女孩一样疑惑。

“巴基，看看她，你忍心让孩子的家庭不完整吗？”美国队长步步逼近，虽然他努力表现出心痛，但可比克也听出了他语气里的兴奋，她提的约法三章瞬间被喂了狗。

不知道为什么，她有些同情冬日战士。

但美国队长不会害他的”朋友”，可比克难得配合，眼泪汪地攥着冬日战士的袖子，看起来和普通的小姑娘没什么区别。

“……她不是。”

操，他为什么要解释这个？好像他是抛弃家庭的渣男一样，冬日战士不再说话，也不看眼神中闪烁期待的美国队长，他跑不了，看样子对方也不打算杀死他或者交给政府。

史蒂夫脸不红心不跳地纠正：“巴基，你不觉得她和我发色很近吗？”

话音未落，可比克已经揽住巴基的脖子嚎啕大哭起来，哭得喘不上气的模样分外可怜，也极具迷惑性，起码能让房间里的其他人暂时忘记是她设置的结界，小姑娘抽噎着控诉自己如何被“爹地”虐待，不过就是十几分钟前他拒绝了她想吃宵夜的请求，可比克眼眶发红，瑟瑟发抖，却让史蒂夫暗自捏紧拳头。

巴基看他的眼神都已经带上了谴责。

史蒂夫站在门口，可比克窝在巴基怀里一口一个爸爸叫得亲热，完全没有前几天与他约定时的不可让步，巴基依旧迷茫，却没有真的把怀里的小姑娘扔开。

“你还敢说你们是朋友？”可比克终于问出了她一直以来的疑惑，“回答问题好吗？你这样一直笑看着很吓人。”

史蒂夫不想搭理她：“我没有笑。”

“你在心里笑。”

史蒂夫单臂夹起不讨喜的宇宙魔方塞进她自己的房间，才走到巴基面前，男人后背贴着墙，一个标准的防御姿势，史蒂夫心痛难忍，他不知道巴基这些年经历了什么，但觉得是他无法想象的苦楚和绝望。

他回来就好，如果巴基不说他永远都不会提起，但不代表他会放过那些伤害巴基的杂种。史蒂夫搬了个凳子，坐在离床两米的地方，冬日战士警惕地盯着他，虽然他潜意识里觉得美国队长不会有什么坏心思，但也不敢有丝毫放松。

“几周前有人告诉我你还活着。”冬日战士一愣，他分不清男人话里的情绪，只是他看到一滴泪水砸在美国队长被划伤的手腕上，他浑然不觉，似乎把这一年来所有克制的情绪宣泄出来，“抱歉……抱歉。”

他再说不出话了，嘴唇颤抖着，一直躲在门口的可比克猛地扑进巴基怀里：“爸爸，爹地知道错了，你跟我们住在一起好吗？求你了！”

美国队长：“……” 

不管怎样，可比克帮他把人“扣”在了这里，史蒂夫从没觉得生活如此值得期待，比如第二天他能看着好友和他在一个桌子上吃早餐。巴基机械地往嘴里塞着三明治，他不明白为什么美国队长像痴汉一样看着他。

其实你们是爱人吧，可比克漫不经心地嘟囔着，手里搅着土豆泥，你看起来很喜欢他。

巴基回来的这几个月他像往常一样提交宇宙魔方的观察报告，他不知道尼克弗瑞躲到哪儿去了，其他人似乎也不太关心这件事，复仇者们没心没肺地觉得他只是多带了一个女儿，而且相处不错。

史蒂夫平静地掏出手机给娜塔莎打电话：“要麻烦你帮我查件事了。”

“操，冬日战士……为什么是他？”电话那边不有些咬牙切齿，“好吧，史蒂夫，准备好为你男朋友赔偿我本该完美的身材。”

他回家时可比克飞奔过来给他一个拥抱，顺手拿走了他口袋里的巧克力：“爹地，欢迎回家。”

“你为什么越叫越顺口了？”

巴基的头发长长了些，在脑后挽了一个髻，他抱着手臂靠在门边，史蒂夫当然不指望他也像孩子一样跑到门口来迎接他，他笑着走上前，在男人额头印下一吻，巴基没有躲开。

史蒂夫打算换个衣服来准备晚饭，巴基却拉住他的手臂：“可比克说他想去游乐场，不想去博物馆了。” 

“那我们抽个时间一起去玩。”

“家里没有方糖了。”

“明天去买，要和我一起去超市吗？”

史蒂夫耐心等着巴基的下一句，天知道他多喜欢这样寻常的聊天，巴基抿了抿嘴唇，凑近蹭过他的唇角，只是一瞬的动作，两人的脸都有些红，巴基看着他的眼睛，有些不自在地说：“欢迎回家。”

“你们还是朋友吗？”真是令人不愉快的声音，即使可比克笑得无害。 

他们当然是朋友，也是相濡以沫的爱人，一起去游乐场或者超市的家人，一点都不冲突。


	11. 【盾冬】他都没挨打

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一发小甜饼，关于冬冬和白狼一天转换时间的脑洞，有些好心人帮你软化老婆还要挨双份的打，有些嘤嘤怪抱着老婆撒娇人生赢家

瓦坎达是个好地方，巴基总是这样说，他爱死这里了，史蒂夫当然也喜欢，可是他求婚以后还是带着爱人一起回了纽约，没别的意思，这里的国王不给他们发结婚证罢了。

想到婚礼现场那些折磨人的小招数，说是瓦坎达的传统民风，他不确定这里的男人结婚时能不能过这些关卡，反正他这个超级士兵累的够呛了，最可怕的是国王陛下表示白狼怎么样也算一个皇室贵胄，哪有那么轻易娶到手之类的理由搪塞他，巴基为了安慰受委屈的丈夫，还是跟瓦坎达的众人说了再见。

“给他们一间房！纽约的！”

这兴高采烈的语气加上瓦坎达仪仗队亲自操办的欢送仪式让史蒂夫不得不怀疑自己的婚礼上受的那些苦都是阴谋。

“陛下，其实你早就……”

“队长你这样说就不对了，我们是朋友我怎么会故意坑你呢？”

一路勾肩搭背的把两位迷迷糊糊的百岁老人送上私人飞机，特查拉冲两人挥挥手，语气里藏了千万分不舍。

“飞机就是送两位的新婚礼物了，方便你们吵架的时候Barnes飞回来看看羊。”

几年前自己拉住直升机不让巴基离开的回忆让史蒂夫的肱二头肌隐隐作痛，气呼呼地拉过笑个不停的人搂在怀里，心里越发觉得这个国王的安排没安好心。

“告诉苏瑞不用躲了。”当哥哥的因为妹妹的失败实验操碎了心，“希望他们在纽约一切顺利。”

“熟悉这里吗？”

当然熟悉，但可不是什么好的回忆，史蒂夫搂着巴基的腰任由他坐在自己腿上。那次航母事件结束后身为超级士兵的美国队长也在医院待了一个星期，心里不安的冬日战士偷偷摸摸地跑到医院来看望他，那时巴基的脑子还是混乱的，大半夜溜进病房只是想确定史蒂夫身旁的心电监护仪不是一条直线。

然后就被装睡的史蒂夫逮了个正着，惊慌的小鹿在“任务”掩饰不住的笑意下毫无威慑力地威胁了几句就跑了，也忘了掩饰自己的行踪，从此家门口就多了一个天天晃悠的人影。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，回忆着那些被巴基揍的鼻青脸肿的岁月，吧唧一口亲在了爱人脸上，还好苦尽甘来，他们现在很幸福，自己也不用心惊胆战的躲避铁拳和匕首，毕竟安全屋里那个蜷缩在地上的姿势真的让人很尴尬。

房子是装修好的，几乎不可闻的油漆味证明这绝对是在他们婚礼之前就准备好的，史蒂夫并不清楚特查拉的用意，在他看来这位国王正直又热情，总不至于早就预谋把他们“赶出来”吧。

“在想什么呢？”巴基脱下上衣趴在床上，编辑安全到达的消息按下了发送键，“那架飞机你怎么处理了？”

不管什么时候，巴基性感的腰窝总是有温度的地方，可以用来暖手，又不仅仅是暖手，史蒂夫已经不是那个规规矩矩的美国队长了，不安分的手渐渐下移，在被牛仔裤包裹住的翘臀上捏了一把，然后整个人贴在了巴基的背上。

“我现在才发现瓦坎达的服装有多棒。”

“是吗？”

巴基突然翻身跨坐在史蒂夫的腹肌上，手不客气的戳了戳那可以开卡车的胸肌，他能感受到史蒂夫的老二在他臀部磨蹭，笑着俯下身亲吻他的新婚丈夫。

“那真是抱歉了，你得习惯。”

史蒂夫看着解开他腰带的手，当然是结果重要，至于过程，是的，他能习惯。

这样的夜晚总是美好而短暂的，不得不说这个房间的透光性极好，阳光充足，这样醒来能给予人们一整天的幸福感，当然，如果脖子上没有被架上匕首的话。

危及生命的冰冷让他一个激灵醒过来，史蒂夫现在真的很想骂脏话，搬家的第二天就被爱人莫名其妙的家暴也不是什么光彩的事，但他还是忍住了。

“巴基……？”

“谁他妈是巴基？你为什么在这儿？”

完了。

史蒂夫很配合的举起双手，没事，在爱人面前认怂没什么好丢人的，这个时候要保持冷静，他举起手环，现在他倒是有必要了解一下苏瑞到底什么实验失败了，让他一晚回到恋爱前。

在史蒂夫摆弄手环时巴基也在打量他，不愧是完美的超级士兵，被自己打成那样一个星期就恢复好了，还长了这么浓密的胡子，蓝眼睛里满是警惕，美国队长怎么会出现在这里，原本就混乱的大脑因为他的出现变得更不安。

“那个，额，真是不好意思啊队长，这是一次小小的失误……”

黑串珠里出现的人像很明显看到了史蒂夫脖子上银色的刀片，说话的气氛都变得心虚了。那边的黑人男性礼貌的表达了歉意，美国队长脸上明显的不规律的细微抽搐看起来很滑稽。这样的气氛大概让巴基变得放松，他才发现这和自己的暂居所不太一样，他的墙没有任何装饰，而这里满满的暖色调像是准备开始美好生活的情侣，无论如何跟他这个亡命之徒搭不上边。

“就一天！一天而已！努力活下去队长！”

电话由一直未露面的小公主远距离的嘶喊结束，史蒂夫感觉脖子上的刀片已经撤下来了，巴基在看这间房子，像是做任务前勘察地形的习惯，心疼的情绪涌上来，现在他只想抱抱他的小猫。大概是这种要抱抱的意愿过于明显，巴基又后退了两步。

今天什么都不对劲，巴基提着购物袋从便利店出来时就发现了，墙上的LED广告轮放着几年前的款式，现在流行复古吗？巴基做过军人和杀手，即使他和史蒂夫已经回归正常人的生活了，印在骨子里的警惕告诉他，危险在靠近。

“巴克，好久不见，对，就一周我也很想你。”史蒂夫站在安全屋门外，“不不不，不能这样……”

“嘿，哥们，一起吃晚饭吗？”男人无力的靠在墙角，手臂压住额头，“一定会被关在外面的。”

从医院出来之后史蒂夫一刻不停的寻找挚友的下落，他确定是巴基把他从河里救上来的，如果九头蛇知道他可能恢复了记忆，一定会对所谓的资产进行回收，这群混蛋。史蒂夫暴躁地捶着墙壁，那份资料没有完整地记录冬日战士的过去，他甚至不知道巴基经历了多少虐待。

流血的手突然被另一只手包住了。

“巴基……”

“你怎么搞的？”虽然史蒂夫不太相信眼前的场景，但是巴基拉着他的手心疼地皱眉，“长本事了？罗杰斯？学会自残了？”

伤口恢复的很快，但是巴基执意要给他包扎。

“不用……”

“不用？哈，罗杰斯，刚结婚就想跟我吵架吗？”

史蒂夫在被巴基拽进他心心念念的安全屋时大脑是崩溃的——我惹巴基生气了……他说刚结婚，是我们结婚了吗？太好……哦不，他就算恢复记忆我们也只是挚友而已，别乱想别乱想！

纯白的绷带绑的很夸张，只露出小小的指尖，还有一个滑稽的蝴蝶结，这算是惩罚，当然史蒂夫是不敢开口反对的，而巴基突然站起来捧住他的脸，比自己更美更蓝的眼睛几乎让他心碎。

“现在可以告诉我发生了什么吗？胡子还剃了？”

“我只是，很想你……”

史蒂夫发现自己的声音染上了丢人的哭腔，但是他没有转移眼神，他太想巴基了，那人温柔的眼睛一如布鲁克林的阳光，也许这一次的温存只是一个梦，等他醒了，还是家里冷冰冰的床或者沙发。

“天哪，我只是出去买了个东西。”

巴基莫名其妙地看着眼角湿润的史蒂夫，心里琢磨着是不是应该减少出门的时间，或许在末日之战里自己的丧生对他打击留下了后遗症，而他的小史蒂薇不愿意让朋友们对他担心，巴基觉得自己心跳快停止了。

“看着我史蒂夫，我不会离开你，知道吗？”

气氛悲伤的像几年前他们在天桥上的重逢，明明应该拥有甜蜜婚后生活的巴基哭笑不得地搂着史蒂夫，再这样晚饭也吃不上了

“过来，巴基哥哥亲一个就好了。”

巴基一直是更会接吻的那个，他有很多女友，自带风情的唇轮不到他来品尝，对于史蒂夫来说这是他们的初吻，可巴基极具诱惑性的舌头毫不费力地撬开他的牙齿，带动自己僵硬的舌头搅动，上颚也被刮蹭着，深吻时巴基丝毫不压抑享受的闷哼，等一吻结束，他已经跨坐在满脸通红的人身上了。

“巴基，我……我不是……”

“怎么了？今天走纯情线吗？”巴基被话都说不清的人逗得发笑，“难怪把胡子剃了。”

史蒂夫想解释什么，但是一句话都说不出来，巴基的手正隔着裤子抚摸他挺立的老二，对，他勃起了，这简直不可思议，他想操自己的好友。

“诚实的小家伙。”巴基隔着裤子在男人竖起的“帐篷”上留下一个奖励的吻，如果不是被压住手，史蒂夫一定丢人地落荒而逃了，他低下头，巴基看起来——很美，他没有这样形容过好友，现在的他连长发都是美好柔和的。

最终在巴基准备解开他的腰带时史蒂夫主动打破了旖旎的暧昧气氛，尴尬地往后一缩再缩，看起来像被逼婚的小处男，事实上他确实——史蒂夫悲哀地发现他确实没有什么性经验，巴基有些不耐烦地咬住他的喉结，不疼，但敏感点的刺激让下身的冲动越发明显。

“停、停下来……”

“停下来，除非你想吃枪子。”冬日战士把手放在腰间的枪上，美国队长没有带盾牌来，但他的胜算也不大，他的血清是劣质产品，脱臼的手臂依然无法活动自如。

史蒂夫无奈：“我的裤子在你后面的沙发上，巴基。”

“谁他妈是巴基！我不是！”冬日战士一边怒吼一边把他的牛仔裤扔过去，砸中了美国队长的脸，很明显是故意的，“穿上裤子赶紧滚。”

这话好像哪里不对？管他呢。

“晚上吃小牛排好吗？”史蒂夫站起来，压倒性的身高优势让冬日战士感到慌张，他立刻掏出手枪对准“任务”的心脏，可对方丝毫不在乎他极具攻击性的动作，打开了新买的冰箱，微笑终于有些尴尬，“抱歉，看来我们得出门一趟了。”

“你自己去。”冬日战士不知为何有些心虚，敞腿坐到沙发上，“反正你本来就该走。”

“我走？”史蒂夫猛得关上冰箱门，冬日战士几乎是跳起来摆出防御姿势，“这是我们的新家，我们新婚，懂了吗？”

趁冬日战士愣住时，史蒂夫猛得揽住他的腰，手枪和匕首被踢到了角落里，铁臂也一个别扭的姿势拷在了床头，“苏瑞给我这个的时候，你还跟我说可以玩些小情趣。”

“玩个屁！”冬日战士用脚踹他，“给老子解开，什么破玩意！”

他确实没有心情玩小情趣，不是说冬兵时期的巴基不好，正相反，史蒂夫想到那时他受的苦就心疼不已，即使挨了打，被腰带上的铁皮砸中脸。冬日战士眼里的高度防备让他意识到这么久他在丈夫面前都没什么家庭地位。

那他的丈夫在哪儿呢？史蒂夫烦躁地抓乱头发，被困在床上的冬日战士还有一脚没一脚地踢他屁股，比布鲁克林街道上的野猫更霸道，史蒂夫被迫挪到床沿边。

史蒂夫按住杀手的小腿，玩得正起兴的男人勉强分给他一个眼神，他只得站起来，随口警告一句：“安分一点，收起爪子。”

被批评的冬日战士猛地用脚卡住他的皮带，史蒂夫起身那刻裤子彻底失去束缚，垮到了脚跟，露出了印有美国队长元素的蓝色内裤，之前他穿着睡袍，确实看不到这样一条骚包的内裤，冬日战士瞪大眼睛，转而将头扭向了另一边。

他在笑吧，在狂笑吧，肯定是。

史蒂夫努力控制自己的脸部肌肉，淡定的提起裤子，他当然不是什么自恋狂，结过婚的人穿情侣内裤一点都不奇怪！

“你没有穿我给你买的情侣内裤吗？”巴基语气里难掩失望，史蒂夫则惊慌地缩在角落里拉好自己的裤链，巴基也失去了亲热的兴致，“到底怎么了？”

美国队长抱着脑袋喃喃自语：“我们结婚了？”

眼前的男人是巴基，但不会是冬日战士，也不是他熟悉的巴恩斯中士，他或许来自未来，他们都还活着，相处在一起的未来，史蒂夫和巴基还是像在布鲁克林一样的好兄弟，然而他们结婚了，这真是让他——

差点笑出声！

天哪！上帝耶稣！他不动声色地靠在巴基怀里，委屈地蹭着男人的腹部，巴基果然帮他整理头发，顺着后背，史蒂夫瞬间觉得自己可以再挨一顿打，多落河几次，但巴基显然是舍不得的，再看手上滑稽的蝴蝶结都是爱情的象征。

“航母上那几下是很疼，但我已经好了，你去看过我，一点都不要紧，我从来不怕疼，只要你别走了……”

“航母？”陷入迷茫的巴基也迅速从美国队长的语无伦次中抓住了重点，“现在是什么时候？2014年？”

“当然？”

哇哦，这就信息量很大了，这是刚刚出院的史蒂夫，并且很快接受了他们已婚的未来事件，巴基眨眨眼，起码要在过两年，他在被冻起来前夕他们才会互相表明心迹。

巴基捧起他的脸，郑重其事地说：“史蒂夫，我爱你。”

“我也爱你！”史蒂夫迅速回答。

好吧，巴基大概知道史蒂夫爱他这件事憋了多久，就在刚刚他仿佛看到了对方摇起的尾巴。

他第一次觉得史蒂夫可以这么粘人，像一个随时咿呀着“要抱要抱”的小宝贝，对方搂着他的腰，高一截的脑袋耷拉在他的肩膀上，直至被安全屋不完善的油烟机呛到。

这只是一个临时落脚点，厨房就是摆设，巴基无奈地拉着史蒂夫出门，不知道为什么，他越发觉得自己像背叛丈夫包养小白脸的贵妇。

“你好像对未来一点都不好奇？”两人腻歪地十指相扣，普通情侣一般搜寻味道不错的餐厅，“比如接下来会发生什么，或者你继续在安全屋附近会被冬日战士揍几次？”

“几次？”史蒂夫乖乖配合。

“每天都会，然后就离开这里了。”

握住他的手骤然收紧，美国队长如大型犬类一般委屈瘪嘴，但眼神里都是他熟悉的青涩占有欲，这时他已经像一只狮子了。

最终他们打算去吃俄国菜，大肉块被烤得喷香滴油，史蒂夫对食物没有任何要求，他们在战场上也过过苦日子，他盯着巴基那只黑金色的机械臂思索片刻，才开口：“未来的我是什么样？”

“很大，很持久。”

“我不是问这个！”史蒂夫的刀划过餐盘，发出刺耳的噪音，脸上满是被调戏过留下的红晕，不过他确实不该问

巴基微笑着点点他的手背，示意他继续吃饭：“至少你永远不会让自己失望。”

他们打算再走回家，消消食，或者说难得的消磨时间，史蒂夫为他推开门，他笑着上前一步，打算去牵男人的手，天色突然暗下来，巴基猛然惊醒，他好像已经在大街上待了好久，周围只有匆匆回家的行人，没有史蒂夫。

冬日战士实在不明白为什么美国队长坚持要去买食材回家做晚饭，他被迫带上口罩和墨镜，穿上滑稽的宽版长袖出门。

令人毛骨悚然的是，一路上有不少人向他们投来祝福的眼神，甚至有看起来人畜无害的小姑娘跑过来递给他们一只花，她说，新婚快乐！

谁快乐他都不会快乐，冬日战士只想把美国队长的脸按进旁边小贩的冰沙里。

按照美国队长的说法，这里已经没有九头蛇了，他们很安全，之前一直生活在与世隔绝的国度，现在决定回来自然是有足够的防御措施，这一切听起来顺利的不可思议。

“你蓄胡子不是为了躲避追杀？”冬日战士毫不留情地戳穿他，“你的圆盾也丢了，隐姓埋名的倒霉虫。”

史蒂夫只是笑，把西红柿和土豆放进购物篮，想着要不来一个柠檬调味，冬日战士安静地站在一边，对他的询问意见置之不理，唯一的突破就是拿了一袋压缩饼干放进去。

“牛奶还是酸奶？”

奶制品除外。

“牛奶。”

史蒂夫揽过他的肩膀，温柔地亲吻他的额头，巴基在逐渐信任他，这样很好，愿意说话就是有进步，值得奖励糖果的进步。

然后就被男人的肉拳头打中了眼睛，淤青了一整块，那副原本由冬日战士戴的墨镜现在架在他鼻梁上，看起来就很没尊严。

“那里有射击游戏。”即使如此，史蒂夫依旧没有放弃制造浪漫与身体接触的机会，“你以前给其他姑娘赢过小熊，我也想要。”

他咬重了“其他”，可别让巴基想起多洛莉丝。

冬日战士感受到美国队长的纵容，心里有些复杂，过于亲密的动作让他条件反射地动了手，今天一天男人都没有试图伤害他。

九头蛇的命令是错的，那缺少跟美国队长动手的理由，只是这样而已。

“看不出来你喜欢毛绒玩具。”他拿起那个玩具枪瞄准边角那个没有任何装饰的泰迪熊，一击即中，气枪的声音被淹没在人声里，老板将玩偶放在他手里，他听见美国队长夸奖他的声音，很温暖的赞赏。

可等他转头，只看到漆黑的墙壁。

巴基没有跟他一起出餐厅，他们在餐桌上聊了很多以前的事，现在想想可能比他来到这个世界几年的闲谈都多，只是他又找不到他了。

史蒂夫像大街上的雪人一样僵直，刚刚巴基打算把泰迪熊交给他的吧，他看着手里沉甸甸地购物袋，眼前除了人来人往，什么都没有，奖品架上原本摆放小熊那一格空荡荡的。

“巴基？”史蒂夫看着楼道里发愣的冬日战士，充满魔法的时间结束了，他控制自己不要做出防御的动作，别吓到他。

男人皱着眉头看他，突然将什么东西塞进他的怀里，史蒂夫低头看见棕色的柔软玩偶，一只泰迪熊。

“送你的。”说完便关上了门，背影有一丝落荒而逃的意味。

巴基无奈地看着他一百岁的男友在床上撒泼打滚，嘴里念着什么熊和你赔。

他抱住嘤嘤嘤的史蒂夫，承诺明天去游乐场约会一天给他赢一个熊的玩偶，不得不说他们从2014年到现在，经历了很多也改变了很多，史蒂夫爱嘤嘤的撒娇毛病真是一点没改。

“你打他了吗？那个年代的我？”

“我怎么可能会打你？”

“操，他都没挨打！”

“？”


	12. 【Evanstan】冷圈不可以

@ChrisEvans，你和你老婆冷圈啦！

@ChrisEvans，你和你老婆冷圈啦！

@ChrisEvans，你和你老婆冷圈啦！

怎么就冷圈了？

Chris闷闷不乐地盯着手机，冲浪时间不快乐，多半是特朗普，少数是网上的小妖精，毒舌又气人。

Sebastian不明所以地眨眨眼，叉起切好的橙子递到他嘴边，真是贴心的男友，Chris亲吻他的手指，顺势枕到小熊宝贝大腿上，橙子甘甜的汁水让人心情平静，但他依旧没有忘记刚刚被CP粉毒打的心态。

“宝贝，开个推特吧。”Chris用脸蹭着男友柔软的肚子，胡子带来的痒让Sebastian笑个不停，“开吧，好吗？开一个。”

这个要求确实有些突然，Sebastian只觉得现在撒娇的Chris分外可爱，啵一下亲在他鼻尖上，随口问道：“为什么？我从来不用的。”

“因为我们没有互动！”Chris急了，吃橙子时咬到了舌头，可怜地嗷嗷着。

Sebastian显然没有理解问题的严重性，大大的眼睛大大的疑惑，Chris非常郁闷，他的男友并不知道自己刚刚被网络上的臭妹妹如何羞辱，你，和你老婆，冷圈，救命，太扎心了！

他坐起身把Sebastian揽进怀里，企图靠乖巧蒙混过关，Sebastian也随他摆弄手指头，Chris有时完全不像个大人，在踩到尾巴的小事上他永远不依不饶，熊孩子一个，每次Chris称呼他小熊宝贝时他都会想：叫谁呢？

只是他没想到Chris如此执着，抓准机会就软磨硬泡。

比如他们吃完午饭后，Chris悄悄下楼，等他把干净的盘子从洗碗机拿出来，他的男友又坐在餐桌边，脸上挂着迷人的笑容，将盛着提拉米苏的蛋糕碟推向他：“下午茶哦宝贝。”

有谁是刚吃完正餐就吃下午茶的吗？Sebastian不动声色地坐在对面，凝视了甜点片刻，Chris果然咳嗽两声，期翼地提出建议：“不想拍张照放在推特上吗？”

“暂时不想。”Sebastian憋笑辛苦，端起小碟子放进冰箱。

虽然在Sebastian看来现在的Chris就是跟在大人身后要糖要亲要抱的无理取闹小朋友，不过他也在检讨自己是不是真的过于无趣了才让男友觉得自己忽视了他，Sebastian把撇嘴抗议的Chris按在沙发上，窝在一起看电影总可以吧。

Chris靠在他肩膀上，思索着什么，眼神分明没有落在影片上，他们看的是文艺片，很适合在春天午后打发时间。

片子算不上无聊，起码是Sebastian喜欢的类型，如果在平常Chris也能跟他交流两句剧情，但今天男友的心思显然不在此，直到颈间涌上的呼吸逐渐平缓均匀，Sebastian抿唇一笑，总算安静下来了。

事实上Chris睡得也不安稳，他做了噩梦，在他看来绝对噩梦，自己的私信列表清一色的发送你们是冷圈，他当然不会去回复，但有几个狠角色依旧让他想骂人，他们孜孜不倦地问着你和Sebastian到底谁单恋谁。

更有甚者：你们同事关系也没那么好哦。

没有然后，Chris没来得及反驳就被气醒了，他依然靠在Sebastian肩膀上，电影也接近尾声，银幕上放着他完全看不懂的剧情，Chris揉揉眼睛坐起来，给Sebastian按摩肩膀。

“你到底怎么了？”Sebastian享受着男友的服务，还是决定跟他谈谈，“如果事情不解决你会抱着枕头发呆到天亮吗？”

“我们没有互动……”Chris凑过来亲他，侧颈湿漉漉一片。

“不会吧，是我理解的那个意思吗？我也没有很懒，只不过——你懂的，你总会让我没什么力气，而且我记得你更喜欢掌控呜呜呜——”

Chris已经堵住了他的嘴唇，别说了，再说就硬了。

他们都不是喜欢藏着掖着的人，只不过情况特殊，别说网络上的互动，现实中见面的时间也在缩短，生日蛋糕都吃不到同一块，大部分时间只能通过视频来慰藉思念，快四十岁的人了还在被异地恋困扰简直惨不可闻。

虽然网上的说法丝毫不会影响他们之间的关系，但觉得足够扎Chris的心：“我们冷了。”

Sebastian：？

“Steve和Bucky？”

“是我们！我们！Chris和Sebastian！”

可他们本来就是情侣啊，Sebastian歪着脑袋疑惑了半天，怎么样也没法相信Chris为这个言论做了一整天迷惑行为，索性不想了，先哄好Chris小朋友再说。

“恋爱是我们两个的事，其他人不知道很正常，我都不知道你很在意这个。”

事实证明Chris还是有些害羞的，撇过脸不肯看他，Sebastian捧着他的脸贴近，Chris在乎这些又怕被他说幼稚，可爱得不行。

“虽然我们是冷圈了，但我还是很暖和的，来互动一下？”

心脏一整天的阴霾在Sebastian帮他解开腰带的那一刻被阳光普照，灿烂无比。

Chris再醒来是已经九点了，他们错过了晚饭时间，Sebastian还没睡够，攥着被子不肯起床，Chris简单的冲凉后从冰箱里拿出Sebastian忘记吃的提拉米苏暂时果腹，点开手机后看着Partt在推特上点名他的挑战，为疫情中的需要帮助的人提供食物，这非常意义，他当然会参加。

但是，给自己一点点快乐不过分吧，ins的操作难不倒他，发一条视频而已。

Chris美滋滋地拨通Scott的电话：“我开通ins了，来关注一下帮我证实。”

“挑战？你为什么要来ins做挑战？”Scott顿了一下，试探地问，“因为Sebastian？我看到你提到他了。”

“对，没错，很高兴你能看出来哈哈哈。”

“……”

Chris关掉手机后几乎蹦蹦跳跳地弹到床上，下陷的感觉让Sebastian下意识地翻了个身窝进他怀里，眼睛依旧睁不开。

“我注册了一个ins账号，Sebby，明天记得看。”

“嗯……”

“不能只是看，要给回应。”

Chris得寸进尺，Sebastian睡得迷迷糊糊时把所有的问题都解决，他伸手揉着男友的腰线，这个动作大概让他很舒服，Sebastian咂咂嘴，整个人放松下来，像被照顾好的猫，又软又好吸。

“好……”Sebastian艰难地发出“OK”的音，根本不知道Chris在说什么。

“互关好吗？可以互关吗？Sebby，可以吗？现在就互关可以吗？我拿你手机关注好不好，现在吧不然我睡不着了，Sebby？”

救命，Chris好吵！


	13. 【盾冬】封号警告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫生贺

巴基很想忘掉自己开始写色情文的契机，不过是他逃到罗马尼亚，开始新生活的第一天就做了一晚上的春梦，和美国队长。

他不觉得美国队长会操男人，也不知道为什么自己会成了下面那个，但在他还是资产时和“目标”就打得不可开交，恨不得要了对方的命，现在地点从航母换到了床上，居然没有任何违和感。

「我有个朋友，性别男，梦到和美国队长做爱，应该怎么处理？」

回复一：细节都很清楚吗？

「是的，睡醒了还记得。」

回复二：楼主可以写下来让大家看看具体，更方便替你出出主意。

「……是我朋友梦到的。」

回复三：那你写不写嘛？

就这样巴基莫名其妙地成了一群馋美国队长身子的小基佬所崇拜的写手，随着粉丝的增长甚至比他在店里打工赚得更多，这样他可以不用冒着危险抛头露面，他有更多时间来回忆从前，詹姆斯巴恩斯的过去，可偏偏一到晚上他就会梦见美国队长。

那双蓝眼睛从始至终的深情，只不过少了愧疚和痛苦，那种属于年轻人的自信与羞涩让他整个人都清晰而温暖，他们拥抱着倒在草地上，美国队长成了他唯一的热源，舌头勾缠在一起，巴基很紧张，甚至不会咽口水，津液沾上两人的下巴，又湿又黏。

“你冻僵了吗？巴克？”史蒂夫在笑，他笑起来英俊极了，放松又可爱，那头金发在黑夜里都像是太阳，语气却比月光更温柔，“我抱着你。”

他们靠在树下，他披着男人的军装，帽子歪歪扭扭地搭在头上，身体里的巨物不休止地挺动操干，坐姿让美国队长的老二几乎全插进细窄的后穴，巴基抓住史蒂夫的衣领，生理眼泪不断沁入他的肩膀，对方却把他扶起来，吻干净眼泪：“你今天这么害羞么？没有人会经过这里——我保证，你得享受性爱，这可是你的原话亲爱的。”

巴基只能摇头，他没说过！他写的色情小说里都没有这样的桥段！他都没睡过男人！

史蒂夫有一次内射了他，这次还将他的胸脯吸得肿胀疼痛，充血的肉粒又疼又痒，美国队长给他涂药的时候又将性器挤进他的肉穴，非常禽兽地说自己怕冷不这样睡不着。

然后巴基就被气醒了。

他开始检讨是不是自己把美国队长想得太坏了才导致对方在他的梦里一点正经样都没有，巴基打开电脑，开始还原昨晚的梦，等他脸红心跳地发过更新才去洗被自己弄脏的床单，幸亏这几天阳光很好，不然真不知道自己还有没有地方可以睡。

「哇哦，就不能晚上再更新吗？我不想一下午都在意淫中度过。」

「冬日是我最爱的作者！谁不喜欢第一人称的带入呢？羡慕你可以梦到我的梦中情人！」

巴基慌忙打字：是我朋友梦到的。

「不过冬日这种更新频率真的不会伤身体吗？你们懂我的意思，我撸多了还神情恍惚呢。」

「你还是养好自己的身体吧，队长可是超级士兵，如果你梦到他操你说不定第二天都起不来床哦骚货。」

评论总体而言很和谐，不过他没法让别人相信这是“朋友”做的梦。

史蒂夫此时并不像巴基梦里的那样笑容灿烂，山姆带来的线索残破不全，如果巴基要躲起来，他不知道要找多久，如果九头蛇的余党比他更快就麻烦了。

山姆实在不想看他每天都在希望和失望中辗转，世界上大概不会有谁比史蒂夫对这件事更上心，如果他都找不到更别提其他人：“巴恩斯大概不想给你添麻烦，起码你们现在不是仇人，他救了你，也需要点时间去适用这个时代。”

对，朋友们每句话都有道理，史蒂夫捏了捏鼻梁，可巴基已经给了他存在这个时代的光，他哪忍受得了再次失去？

这时娜塔莎将一个链接发到了他的电脑上，准确的说是山姆的电脑，不过现在被他征用了，女士简单打下一句话：希望你喜欢。

娜塔莎永远鬼灵精怪，史蒂夫对她分享的东西总是难以适用，山姆倒是兴致十足地点开，封面竟然是一张史蒂夫的裸照，两人都愣住了，这当然是P图，但如此露骨的图作为封面……山姆赶紧抱住电脑闪到一边，他怕史蒂夫在“害羞”时砸烂屏幕。

“这是什么！”

“额，你的粉丝团？”山姆确实不好形容。

「对色情文的最高赞礼——我对着冬日的文章射了三次。」

「野战这么刺激的内容保守年代大概不太可能，如果罗杰斯队长在他家的沙发上操我也可以。」

「我还是觉得军队帐篷比较合理，野战不像队长干得出来的事哈哈哈哈。」

史蒂夫满脸阴沉地滑动着文章的评论，文章是第一人称的，最新的更新是在行军路上的一次野战，主角是美国队长和一位“爱做梦”的网友，详细露骨的描述让史蒂夫的脸色越来越古怪，山姆以为他气到了极点，赶紧想些什么缓解气氛。

“别生气啊队长，哈哈，这都是粉丝的意淫，多正常的一件事，你怎么可能去野战呢，是不是——”

“有过。”史蒂夫恢复了正直的表情，坐在沙发上盯着屏幕发呆，“我和巴基做过这样的。”

这次轮到山姆复杂了，或许娜塔莎把这个发过来根本不是羞辱史蒂夫，而是伤害他！

史蒂夫划着那人的主页，ID是冬日，写的文章无一例外，全是和自己的性爱过程，字里行间全是干瘪的陈述，但似乎非常受欢迎，大部分是说他写得真实，能让人想象到那个画面。

“或许这个人是你和巴恩斯的粉丝，但你睡不到巴恩斯，他就取了这个名字，再让你——那个他。”

山姆的假想确实激怒了他，他和巴基的美好回忆，那些身体的交融是他永远尝不够的滋味，而不是这些人意淫的工具，尽管山姆再三告诉他每个公众人物都会有这样的困扰。

“他们会这样意淫总统吗？”

“……”怎么说呢？

巴基照例想读者们回复感谢，他不擅长和其他人交流，只能干巴巴地打上“谢谢喜欢”，“非常感谢”之类的话，而最新的评论毫无预兆地跳进屏幕。

「我是美国队长，我不会做你文章里说的任何一件事，我不会操你，也不会操你的任何粉丝，这已经构成人格侵害，接下来是一点点惩罚，希望你以后能做一个合格的公民。」

巴基还没来得及消化这个消息以及陷入美国队长可能发现他的慌张，他的账号就被停封了。

接下来两个小时巴基都缩在床角生闷气，粉丝最后打赏的钱被他换成了太妃糖，吃了不少零食后心里难得恶毒地诅咒那个封他号的混蛋永远没有性生活。

后来史蒂夫真的找到了巴基，他们在瓦坎达定居，巴基总能零碎地回忆起一些过往，他们一直恩爱，只不过每次他操进爱人的身体，对方都撒气似的不安分，小史蒂夫无法在“温柔乡”里多待一会，这让他苦恼得不行，他抱着巴基重重亲一口，胡子扎得对方往后躲。

“怎么了巴克？”史蒂夫半哄半强迫地顶住他的穴口，“你说过要享受性爱，而且我怕冷，不这样睡不着啊，你忍心吗？”

“你、你骗人，呜啊！你……活该，你赔……”

史蒂夫听不懂他在哭喊什么，只是他饿极了，将巴基的后穴撑得满满，感受收缴的快感：“噢，你太棒了亲爱的，赔？赔什么——操！真紧……”

巴基欲哭无泪，他的诅咒永远不会应验。


End file.
